Will you be my Best Man?
by RockyExpress
Summary: That night at the party that something caused Rin to leave and never return; Five years later Everyone's lives change for the better and some change for the worst, Rin returns back to New York only keeping a few skeletons in her closet; and Sesshomaru has a few of his own. Sesshomaru ask Rin to do him a favor but will her secrets prevent her from doing it? Find out other pairings
1. What's done in the past is done

A/N: I'm back! That's right I'm back to write you another epic Inuyasha story with the infamous pairing Sesshomaru and Rin. But this one is a bit different and I want to switch it up a little and if you don't like it the big fat X button is on the upper right you can click it and walk to your nearest exit

* * *

Will you become my best man?

Chapter One:

What's done in the past is done…Move On

_Five years ago…_

Rin's P.O.V

Miroku was throwing his infamous party for our final year in high school. We were truly excited to finally graduate Shikon no tama high school; it's been a stressful year for some of us. And for most of us its been nothing but pure bliss, I've been dating Sesshomaru Takahashi since freshman year. We've been going nothing but strong since then and we still are strong; I've never been so happy since Kagome's mother adopted me when my family died in a fire…Its been ten years since the fire that killed my family and we're all eighteen. I've never wanted to see my family burn to their deaths, their screams still haunt me in my dreams; I wished I could have stopped him but I was small…

"Rin are you properly dressed?" Sesshomaru yelled from the living room since my room was above from it. I noticed I spaced out again I shook off the past and continued to focus on the present because that's what matters the most. I finished with my make up not putting too much; I straighten my hair applied red lip stick. I wanted to go to this party with a beat so I searched in my closet, going to the back of the closet I grabbed a black zipped back and a box that read: "Emergencies only".

"I guess this could be an emergency" I replied while zipping the bag down; grabbing the dress I stared at it hard and long and nodded approving with my choice. Unzipped the side, sliding inside the dress I zipped it up and put the matching heels on. I took on long gaze at my self and smiled.

"See how far we've came Rin, We did it" I told myself, catching on last glimpse before I left. I walked downstairs and to the living room I did one last twirl in front of Sesshomaru silently asking for his approval. I wore a red shimmery fabric with thick straps, ribbed bandaged dress; that hugged every curve I had in the right place with a matching set of red gold suede plastic cut out platform heels which complimented my long legs. I've been on the softball team and played a little football in freshman through junior year; my body toned well through out the years and showed me places I didn't even think could be toned muscles.

"So how do I look?" I asked him I looked into his eyes and he was still looking at my body, his gesture made me giggle; the sound of my laughter snapped him out of his day dream of my body and back to my face.

"Exquisite" He told me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, breathing in his scent. I felt like a prized item in his arms I never knew that every time I was in his arms he'd make me feel that way. I pulled away because knowing him he wouldn't want to go any where as long as I'm with him. Never knew that changed.

"We should go or we'd be late, plus Miroku said he has a surprise for me" I replied looking at him for a hint because knowing Miroku he'd tell everyone the secret but not me. A quick flash of amusement left Sesshomaru's eyes and I knew I was in for a big treat.

"Let's go Rin" Sesshomaru declared and that was the last time we shared a moment before the night the moment happened.

Arriving at the party, this was at Miroku's house which was a mansion because his father was an executive at Sesshomaru's father's company. The music was blaring loud that it could be heard all the way in New Jersey, the lights flashed a different color every minute I couldn't help but move to the beat in the car just feeling the beat made me want to stop everything and dance.

"Anxious I see" Sesshomaru insisted I blushed from his comment he parked near the fire hydrant, he knew the police wouldn't touch his car because his father was not only the most powerful man in America but in Japan as well. I was basically dating an untouchable boy and I truly didn't care. We got out the car; he draped his arm around my shoulder, showing dominance that I was his and to protect me from the other guys. I smiled from his simple gesture. Walking in the party truly all eyes were on the hottest couple in high school but mostly on me because I decided to change my look for one night. I did wear the conservative clothing because I truly never saw the point of showing my skin; it would give me unwanted attention that I don't want. But this time I ate my words up and ignored it all because I truthfully wanted the attention but mostly from one person: My boyfriend.

"Ahh Rin so glad you can make it and you look ravishing as ever" Miroku rejoiced tearing me from Sesshomaru into one of his huge bear hugs. I hugged him back but stopped when I felt a pair of unfamiliar hands on me.

"Miroku please do me a favor and remove your hands off my ass, Sango wouldn't be pleased with your hands wondering again" I assured him breaking out of the hold. He backed away with his hands in the air.

"I swear to you Rin these hands have a mind of its own" Miroku claimed I shook my head and smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to kill him; only he could touch me and like I say before I never complain about the possessiveness because it shows he cares.

"Now if you will excuse me Sesshomaru I need to borrow your girlfriend" Miroku stated giving him a nod. I turned to Sesshomaru who grabbed a cup and smirked before bringing the cup to his lips.

"Seriously what's going on" I asked

"You'll see" he mentioned bring me to the main room of the house I noticed a centered stage and from years of being in Miroku's house because he's one of my best friends he never had a stage in the center of his living room. It was huge and wide it covered one end of the wall to the other horizontally. There was a band set and a mike in the middle of the stage. He got on the stage and grabbed the mike swiftly.

"How is everybody tonight" He asking in the mike everyone cheered answering his question I felt as nervous as to why I was on stage with Miroku's hand wrapped around my waist.

"As you know this is the last party for us seniors before we go to college and begin our lives and for others it's the end" Miroku joked breaking off the silence; everyone laughed at his joke including myself but I was still nervous.

"And to start it off I've got my best friend in the entire world Rin Yamamoto to sing us one song with her band before we kick off this amazing ass party" Miroku yelled in the mike everyone cheered and I was freaking out inside.

"No" I whispered

"Trust me Rin you can do this; this is your talent and you should show the world what you got" Miroku whispered back "I promise you won't embarrass yourself and if you do; Sesshomaru personally promised to kill me". I smirked by his comment and nodded, he thanked me and kissed my forehead while handing me the microphone.

"I truly did not know I was being signed up for this; but I will give you something to start this party off right" I promised the crowed everyone waited for me to start I looked behind me I saw Miroku on the keyboard, Inuyasha on the guitar, and Kouga on drums. I turned to my left and saw my sister Kagome and best friend Sango on the other mikes as my backup singers. I smiled at my friends and looked at Sesshomaru and winked at him. I gave the bad the nod and they started: (I do not own the song Mercy by Duffy).

**Kagome & Sango& Me  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) x4**

**Me: I love you**

**But I gotta stay true**

**My morals got me on my knees**

**I'm beggin' please**

**Stop playin' games**

I separated the mike from the stand and continued to sing:

**Me: I don't know what this is**

**Cause you got me good**

**Just like you knew you would**

**I don't know what you do**

**But you do it well**

**I'm under your spell.**

I kicked the stand out and Kouga hit the beat on point. And I just let go of my nerves and did the one thing I could do best sing:

**Me: You got me beggin' you for Mercy {K&S (yeah yeah yeah)}**

**Why won't you release me {(yeah yeah yeah)}**

**You got me beggin' you for mercy {(yeah yeah yeah)}**

**Why won't you release me {(yeah yeah yeah)}**

**I said release me {(yeah yeah yeah)}**

When I reached to the last verse I closed my eyes just channeling all my energy to my music. I wrote this song back in freshman year for Sesshomaru when I didn't like him back then and I felt like I was begging him for mercy. When I sung this song by myself I knew it stated my feeling for him.

**Me:** **Now you think that I**

**Will be somethin' on the side**

**But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand**

**Yes I do**

**I don't know what this is **

**But you got me good **

**Just like you knew you would**

**I don't know what you do **

**But you do it well**

**I'm under your spell**

**You got me beggin' you for mercy**

**Why won't you release me**

**You got me beggin' you for mercy**

**Why won't you release me**

**I said you better release me (yeah)**

**I'm beggin' you for mercy**

**Why won't you release me**

**I'm beggin' you for mercy**

**You got me beggin, you got me beggin', you got me beggin'**

Inuyasha strummed the guitar was everyone stopped so we could have our mini solo.

**Mercy**

**Why won't you release me**

**I'm beggin' you for mercy**

**Why won't you release me**

**You got me beggin' you for Mercy**

**I'm beggin' you for Mercy**

**I'm beggin' you for Mercy **

**I'm beggin' you for Mercy**

**I'm beggin' you for mercy**

**Why won't you release me yeah**

I was so into the music I couldn't help but dance with the music and I really played into the song.

**Yeah**

**Break it down**

The girls and I started dancing while doing their parts in the song, and so did everyone else I sung the last note adding some lib into it and smiled showing them I was done. Everyone cheered, clapped, hollered; they did everything to show their appreciation from the song. I was heated and sweaty but mostly I had fun, I hugged the band one by one and then my sisters.

"You were amazing!" Sango yelled

"You nailed it" Kagome replied I smiled and talked about it more, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey there stranger" I called out turning around to meet a pair of familiar eyes to me, but they weren't the ones I wanted to look at.

"You were most extravagant Rin; I wished you would of done more for me back then" the figure whispered in my ear, I was in a state of shock. I couldn't move, I trembled in his arms and prayed someone would save me.

"NNNNNNNNaraku what are you doing here?" I stuttered, he laughed knowing I was scared being around him.

"Now Rin is that how you treat an old friend; don't you remember I was your only friend" He whispered he leaned into my ear I felt him inhaling my hair and breathed out. I trembled even harder letting him hold the upper hand of me.

"Before the fire" He whispered in my ear a bunch of memories started to flood me with guilt and misery.

"NO!" I yelled out loud but I wasn't loud enough. I tore myself from his hands and ran to the nearest room that was no where near Naraku and his memories.

"Hey you drinking?" A demon asked me I breathed hard and looked behind me hoping those memories didn't follow me, he waved his hand in front of me and I looked at him and nodded. The demon handed me a red plastic cup, not ask what was in it all I knew was when it hit the back of my throat; all the bad memories started to fade away, I gulped it fast and hard finishing it in the matter of seconds. I banged the cup to the demon showing I wanted more he did not refuse my request after three or five cups I started to feel drunk and good. I staggered in each step I took and slurred my words but the memories were no where near me and that was what mattered. I searched for my boyfriend and saw him drunk too talking to a high Kouga and Inuyasha. I dropped my self in his lap snuggling into him just trying to sleep.

"RRrrrrrrin are yyou dddddrrrunk" Sesshomaru slurred I shook my head and wanted to do something rather than hear my boyfriend, his brother and best friend talk about nothing but the damn ceiling. I smelt pot on Sesshomaru and knew he took a few hits, I grabbed the pot from Inuyasha's hand who protested at first but I brushed his comments to the side and took one long hard hit of it allowing the smoke to poison my lungs. After three good hits I turned to Sesshomaru who looked fuzzy and blurry I leaned towards him capturing his lips in an enticing drunk kiss.

"Wanna have fun" I asked feeling completely stoned he looked at me but his eyes looked a little hazed. I swore I started to see bunny rabbits, I coughed the smoke out of my system and turned to Kouga the supplier of the weed.

"What the hell is in that shit" I questioned. He looked at me and shrugged with a sloppy grin on his face, I knew he was beyond stoned right about now.

"Beats me I got it from a guy who said this shit could make you fly" he answered I giggled at him for falling for such a cheap deal but it was pretty good. I turned to Sesshomaru and continued to kiss him with a bit passion though it was sloppy. We were sober for a bout a good five minutes to know that we wanted to have sex now, so he pulled me outside and to his car.

"Isn't this ddddanananngerous" I slurred still feeling drunk and stoned. He started the car and drove extremely fast not stopping until he goes to a nice five star hotel.

"Never doubt my situationsssssssss RRrrrrin" he answered he was as high as a kite and I was a drunk as a skunk. But we continued to make out with each other, he got us a room for the night and I wanted to have fun. We got in the elevator; we pushed the penthouse button and started to make out heavily this time. I started to kiss all over his neck biting every spot I kissed, he groaned from my action he didn't waste time to roam his hands all over my body. He kissed my neck sloppily and that made me laugh. The elevator door opened once it buzzed and we ran to the door with our lips attacking anything it could touch. Once he opened the door, I wrapped my leg around him when my back was pressed to the door to close it. He wrapped my legs around his waist and ripped my dress up.

"Hey!" I yelled

"I'll buy you a new one" He answered. Attacking my lips I couldn't help but pout but he fondled my breast and my dress was no longer on my mind anymore. I moaned with his hands massaging them. He propped me up the kitchen counter tearing the dress more leaving me in my red lace bra and matching thong. He growled loving me in my choice of undergarments. I felt the trail of tingles from his touches. I tangled my legs around him pulling him closer to me ripping his shirt, Sesshomaru discarded the outfit with my dress. We continued our heat of passion, touching each other, kissing each other. I felt the inner desire roaring through me telling me I need my fill.

"I want you now" I moaned

"Tell me how bad you want it" He growled in my ear.

"I want you badly Sesshomaru don't make me beg" I told him I stared into his eyes and he was waiting for me. So I rubbed his ears and crashed my lips to his, pressing my body to his showing him how badly I want him. He didn't wait any longer, he grabbed me and took me to the bed room. Sesshomaru pushed me unto the bed I giggled from his anticipation.

"Anxious aren't we?" I asked, Sesshomaru hovered over me I laughed and pressed my body up against his. Sesshomaru smiled and grabbed the back of my thigh and pulled me in closer. We continued to kiss, at first slowly and prudently then more fast and intense. I removed His pants and he returned the favor by taking my undergarments we started our dance of sex. When he plunged his erection inside me the sharp pain of my barrier being broken hurt like a bitch. Sesshomaru tried to make me feel good; kissing my neck and lips. I began to moan in pleasure when the pain vanished, Sesshomaru took that as his cue to move. After five minutes of going slow, he moved completely fast, I shadowed Sesshomaru's hip thrusts. We both started breathing heavily and panting I felt him deep inside me and clanged myself to him making the feeling more intense.

"I'm about to cum" I yelled

"Cum for me Rin" He growled in pleasured We thrusted a few more times and came together but Sesshomaru came inside me and I felt his sperm inside me like a tidal wave. Still in the moment Sesshomaru bit my neck hard drawing blood, I screamed in pain but looked at him and noticed his eyes were red.

"Mine" he growled I didn't understand what he met, before I could question him the sleep caught up to me and I was out like a lamp.

oOo

Morning came and the sun hit my face; I felt like I was hit by an elephant wearing trucks for roller skates. I turned to see a naked Sesshomaru in my bed, I was to hangover to think about why he was in bed with me. I got up and walked to the bath room, I washed my face and brushed my teeth with my finger because I toothbrush wasn't with me. I looked up to the mirror and saw my reflection.

"Note to self Rin don't drink and smoke for as long as you live" I told myself I looked like crap and felt like crap, but I shrugged and was going to look in the kitchen for painkillers before I left something on my neck caught my eye. I pulled the mirror closer to my neck saw a mark; it was a crescent moon and it was red because it's still healing.

Oh, no Rin I thought to myself, I've seen this mark before in a text book that Sesshomaru's father gave me, just for fun. I red that when a demon marked you, you become his mate for life, and when I checked the mirror again hoping it was my imagination and that this mark would go away—it didn't, it stayed.

"What happen" I shrieked softly hoping Sesshomaru couldn't hear me, I felt he was still asleep; I didn't know how I knew but I remember when a demon and his mate is marked they share a emotional and spiritual bond between each other. I sat on the toilet seat thinking about what the hell happened at the party last night, everything flashed through my mind like a movie and when it got to the hotel I groaned in frustration. This wasn't suppose to happen, I mean I did want my first time to be with Sesshomaru but not when I'm drunk and high, also I didn't want him to mark me unless he wanted to. I felt like I ruined his life now; he was going to be bound to me for all eternity, I felt sick to my stomach and I threw up in the toilet. I sat on the ground and silently cried holding my self.

"How could I let this happen" I cried. I shook my head and made a decision I ruined the boy I loved life and there was only one way to make it go away: I had to disappear. I found my dress and took it with Sesshomaru's dress shirt and tied it on me. I took my heels and silently stole one last look at the sleeping figure and stepped out the door.

"Excuse me sir could you give this to Mr. Takahashi when he wakes up" I told the manager giving him the letter. He looked at me and noticed my tearstained face and nodded. I gave him one last smile, slipped my heels on and walked out the hotel without looking back.

A scared promise was made, it was suppose to be between two people who wish to spend the rest of their lives together…It's a shame it will never be kept. I called a cab and told him to take me to the JFK airport. I had to disappear off the face of the earth for a while.

_"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru; please forgive me when I say I can't do this anymore"_ I replayed in my head thinking about the note I wrote him.

* * *

Uh-oh Did Sesshomaru truly marked Rin? Is she really going to disappear off the face of the earth? What will happen? It's been five years and a lot can change in five years

Stay tuned to find out more and don't forget to Review.

This is the Rocky Express Signing out

Going…Going…Gone….


	2. Wouldn't trade it for all the money

A/N: I am soooo Sorry for being a bit late with this story it's just that I had some difficulties in…with…yeah so here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two:

I wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world

Italics are shared thoughts between Sess and Rin

Normal P.O.V

_Five Years later…_

"Sesshomaru Takahashi engaged to be married to none other than the exotic model Kagura, that's right ladies the hottest number one bachelor for the four years is now off the market. And while some hearts are being broken all over the world; Just in Rin and E.L.F are coming to America for their world tour, that's right boys and girls. World Famous singer Rin is coming back to her home town to throw a welcome back concert, get your tickets while they are still on bazaar but wait there's more, call now for free backstage passes to meet the band yourself and have a chance to talk face to face with the supreme exotic goddess herself Rin Yamamoto" Ayame stated over the radio, she waited until the red light to go off before she could fully relax. It's been a long day; and after giving such juicy deeds, she was more than excited to see Rin again, the last time she saw her was a year ago, she was guest star for her hit radio show: "Y.U.P" (You're updated properly). Taking off her headphones she checked her phone for any messages from the gang; she knew they'd blow up her phone for anything concerning anyone extremely important that they knew. Surprising no one called Ayame it was weird, her phone was always being blown up by text messages and calls. She placed the phone down, decided to take the day off because she needed to go shopping for the damn engagement party that was this weekend. She called Kagome and Sango telling them she'll pick them up to go shopping for the event. Ayame never had anything against Sesshomaru until Rin left but mostly it was the damn bitch he called fiancé she had something against. Sesshomaru has been with Rin since they were babies in diapers, closer when her parents died, and even more closer when they started dating but what confused her the most was why did he have to get married all of a sudden; he could of looked for Rin, She did not hide her identity any where. She became world wide famous singer; he could have easily found her with his contacts being President of his father's company. Inuyasha became vice president and Miroku and Kouga took over their father's position in the company as executives for something. She truly never gives a damn because when ever Kouga came home to talk about his position in the company she would just prepare her body physically to fall asleep.

"Tom I'm leaving early" she declared out loud while slamming the door behind her. She headed towards S.A.K.S boutique that is currently running under Kagome and Sango. The three girls had known each other through none other than Rin herself. Rin is Kagome's sister whom her mother adopted, after the fire that killed Rin's family. The four had been stuck to one other like glue on rice since they were eight years old. Rin is a bubbly, fun creature and it was impossible not to love her, her energy alone made you want to love the world and overlook the bad. The year when Ayame saw her, she of course had so many questions to ask her in so little time but Rin dodged each question and dropped a huge bombshell on her after the talk show was over. Ayame could not believe it but she saw it with her own two eyes and tried to keep in contact with her since but knowing Rin she is always forgetful.

"Aya we're over here" Kagome waved trying to get her attention, Ayame snapped out of her train of thought and came back to reality. She drove in front of the store both Kagome and Sango got in the car and immediately kept their eyes glued on their phones.

"Not to be nosy, but what are you guys doing?" Ayame questioned glancing to Kagome who seemed to be shaking out of her seat.

"Don't you remember what you said over the radio about Rin coming back to America today?" Sango asked, Ayame sighed out loud, rolling her eyes in frustration she parked her car and waited for the girls to get out.

"She'll call when she call guys, now lets go" Ayame announced. Kagome and Sango sighed got out the car and followed Ayame knowing she was right.

"I don't get it we are her best friends, we've been together from the very beginning and still no phone call and it's been what six years!" Sango proclaim

"Five years Sango, and I'm sure she had a good reason to leave" Ayame defended, she looked around to find a black dress for the all black party for the engagement party tomorrow. The girls hated Kagura with a passion, and what makes it sad is they never hate any one. They have never seen slut like her in their life, Kagura only modeled nudity and sometimes she would do fashion but she would always be naked. Its sickening how Sesshomaru jumped from a classy well loved girl to a well known whore, her busy is always in the newspapers and it is never good. It did not make any sense, on the day he announced his engagement everyone actually thought he would say he was going to stay single until he died but once he reveled he's marrying Kagura, Inuyasha went ballistic. Inuyasha decided to be civil with him but cut off all ties with his brothers unless it was a life or death situation.

"Do you guys see that crowd over there?" Kagome pointed out, Ayame turned to see what she was talking about and saw a huge crowd surrounded what she thinks is a women.

"Yeah but they are surrounding a women. I wonder who it could be." Sango questioned.

"Wait is that-"

"Rin!" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs, everyone tried to protect their ears but it did not help block out the sharp piercing tune of Kagome's voice. She was thrilled to see that familiar face once more. She ran into the crowd easily slipping her way through and hugged her sister with out a second thought.

"Excuse me, Excuse m- Will you pathetic no lives not getting a chance with the girl move your hopeless asses now!" Sango commanded like Moses and obeying like the red seas the crowd parted.

"Oh my God it's you, it's really you!" Sango stated in shock, seeing that Rin was not just an image of her imagination. The girls took in her new appearance she did not look the same when Ayame saw her a year ago. Some things were the same, her height which was 5'5, but her chocolate brown deer like dopey eyes shone with something they've never seen before: fear. Her complexion is flawless and her skin toned seemed a bit tan instead of her pale creamy skin. Her skin was actually golden but something was different about her, she was radiating some type of glow that didn't scream sex.

"You've changed!" Ayame blurred cutting the thick silence between them, everything resumed from its frozen freeze frame. Rin smiled and hugged her friends, she put her shades earlier this morning so she wouldn't be recognized but that failed, she wore her white gold sequin dolmen sleeves cutout back chic dress with her white leather two tone peep toe ankle strapped wedges hoping to blend in but that failed.

"I've missed you guys so much." Rin stated hoping they wouldn't grill her with questions she hadn't prepared for "its bee too long". Kagome studied her sister, she knew Rin was hiding something from her; she pulled Rin's shades back searching her eyes for something that would tell her Rin was indeed hiding the past five years in her eyes. Rin keeping a calm, cool, and collected exterior ignored the pressure Kagome was trying to put on her placed her shades back on her face and turned elsewhere.

"Next time please contact us if you decide to leave and never come back, we were worried; remember you have family that truly cares about you" Kagome snapped. The tension in the air suddenly turned into the elephant in the room. Rin being herself brushed it off and continued to look at a shoe she wanted to buy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rin questioned

"Shopping" Ayame answered quickly hoping the girls would catch on and not revel the wedding between Sesshomaru and it. Rin tilted her head when she looked at Ayame; answering questions rather than letting it roll over and not being answered.

"What about you?" Sango asked

"Oh actually I'm trying to kill time, actually I have to get going; Eli have been bugging me about to go to Toys R Us to buy him this new car for months." Rin explained

"Who's Eli?" Kagome asked catching on Rin's last remark. She mentally kicked herself for letting that slip.

"My band mate's son" Rin recovered quickly.

"Why would you"

"It's called being nice Kags, remember or did you forget what that is" Rin snapped feeling angry with the multiple questions from Kagome.

"Well I wasn't the one that left" Kagome shot back

"Well I'm not the one being a complete bitch to you for being away five years" Rin snarled.

"At least I'm not the one that killed my parents!" Kagome yelled. Everything stopped like a record player being scratched everything was immediate silence. The girls gasped except Rin she wanted to kill Kagome with her bare hands for going there with her. Kagome re-tallying everything but realizing it was to late; the damage has been done, Rin walked away trying not to cause a scene and ignoring the calls from the girls.

"Rin wait I'm"

"It was nice talking to you guys, catching up and welcoming me with open arm; so much for friendship right?" Rin stated over her shoulder and barged right out the door.

"Way to go Kagome, you always have to be the one to hit that damn sensitive button huh?" Sango replied leaving to catch up to Rin and hope she wasn't too late.

"You know, instead of bitching at her you should have asked about why she left since you were so "worried" about her like a caring sister you are" Ayame spat sarcastically "Sango wait up". She left Kagome in the store to figure out her own problems with Rin she didn't want to loose her friend again after seeing her once. They saw Rin speeding away without even waiting for the light.

"Well at least we know she is here in New York" Sango said.

"Yeah but knows how long it will be before she decides to contact us after Kagome upset her" Ayame replied, they headed back to the boutique ignoring Kagome until the resolved tension was over.

oOo

Rin sped to Toy's R Us trying to forget the earlier event with her sister but it was attached to her brain carrying its own function of her body: Guilt.

She had no right, Rin thought, marching into the building and to the toy aisle ignoring the fans trying to get Eli's toy she was having a bad day and nothing could make it worse.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned when she turned to look for help she noticed a tall demon with the most beautiful silk white hair her eyes laid on. He turned to answer the figure who called his name; Rin's breath was stuck in her throat she prayed she'd be wrong but those fire intense golden orbs stared at her. She felt like his pray of the night waiting for him to devour her again countless times, the way he looked at her said nothing but the air between them felt as if its been years if not centuries apart.

"Rin, it's nice to see you again" He said looking back at the shelf for a toy Inuyasha has been bugging him to buy for a little boy he's never met. Rin smiled feeling weird, she wanted to kiss him and ravish him right there.

What the hell is wrong with me Rin thought she decided to shake it off when she found the toy Eli wanted it she reached for it but saw a pair of pale creamy hands reach for it as well.

"Oh you wanted this…Sky Landers Spyros' adventure character pack-"

"Chop Chop in blue exact angle as on TV"

"With the sword" Rin finished she kept her face still knowing exactly who wanted this.

"Inuyasha's nephew wanted the toy to complete-"

_His collection; I'm killing him_ Rin thought

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru question smoothly, Rin winced at the comment.

Did he just hear me? No he couldn't

_Unless…_

"Unless what?" Sesshomaru asked, she was in shock knowing he could hear her thoughts.

"Nothing, um I actually need this toy Inuyasha requested it for me to get so I'll just give it to him." Rin answered grabbing the toy and left, Sesshomaru caught up to her and spun her around to look in her eyes.

"Yes can I help you?" Rin asked

"I…I" Sesshomaru stuttered, Rin cocked her head to the side looking at him; he knew she was the only one who could read her like an open book. She tilted her head to the other side, letting a warm smile creep on her face.

"Actually I have a baby shower to go to and I need this toy" Sesshomaru said snapping out of glitch. Her face just dropped and she turned around getting the toy again.

"Same old Sesshomaru" She whispered, getting the toy and headed to the cashier. She bought the toy and headed to her car five minutes later after signing a few autographs for some fans.

"What the-"Rin noticed a piece of paper that read:

Lunch Tomorrow at the bistro 3:30~ Sesshomaru.

She took the piece of paper and crumbled it into a ball and got in her car driving home.

If he thinks that I'm going to just drop my schedule tomorrow for him he's got another thing coming. Rin thought, she got to her semi mansion that holds five bedrooms four and a half bathrooms. One huge kitchen that connects to the back yard and with a swimming pool as well. She even turned one of the rooms into a sound track room so she could do her work at home for a reason.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" a little kid screamed running out the door tackling Rin to the ground.

"Eli what did I say about running kid your going to hurt your mother one of these days" Inuyasha shouted. Rin giggled and looked at the boy with piecing golden eyes that would make you beg for your life if you stared at them; silky white hair that stopped at his waist but is tied in a neat pony tail. The little boy had a crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta jagged stripes on each cheek; He was a walking replica of his father.

"I'm sorry uncle Yasha" Eli stated then turned to his mom who was on the verge of laughing.

"Its okay Eli; I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt mommy" Rin answered picking her son up and headed to the house. Passing by Inuyasha she placed Eli on the couch in the living room and dropped her purse next to him.

"Guess what mommy got for you"

"The Sky Landers Spyros' adventure character pack: Chop Chop" Eli asked. Rin smiled at her son and pulled out the toy for him, the boy screamed with excitement and ran into the kitchen to open the package as soon as possible. Inuyasha walked to Rin and smiled at her.

"He's been good today Rin" he stated. Rin folded her eyes and started to throw daggers at him with her eyes.

"So Sesshomaru was also going to get my son this toy; I told you Inuyasha no one is to know about Eli than the ones who already know; Eli is my pride and joy I refuse to give him up" Rin attacked

"Rin; He is the boy's father you can't neglect Eli this one thing he wants" Inuyasha stated

"I've been through hell and back on my own and I can do it I don't need help" Rin answered checking on Eli who was more than content with his toy. The boy was a living prodigy, he was smart for a four year old and his birthday was coming up soon well in five months.

"Rin what happened today because you weren't like this when you left." Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing okay I don't appreciate you going behind my back and asking Sesshomaru for a toy you know I can get for my son" Rin snapped.

"Rin you have to tell Sesshomaru about this"

"Inuyasha I-"

"Sooner or later Sesshomaru will find out about Eli and you have no choice but to give him up; he is his living heir" Inuyasha interrupted. Rin poked her tongue in her cheek, looking at Inuyasha showing the fact she is a single mother who will kill anyone that touches her son and lays a hand on him.

"I wouldn't trade my son for all the money in world so what made you think I'd give him to Sesshomaru; for all I care he could go screw himself Eli is my son not his" Rin yelled. Inuyasha backed up and walked into the kitchen to get his stuff.

"Okay buddy I'm going and I'll pick you up tomorrow for ice cream okay" Inuyasha stated tussling Eli's hair before leaving; he walked to Rin and gave her a hug.

"He deserves to know" Inuyasha whispered

"I know" Rin cried letting all the emotions to hit her like a tidal wave. She walked to the kitchen to her son and saw him staring down on his lap.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Rin asked rubbing his head

"Will my father ever see me mommy?" Eli asked then looked at his mom teary eyed and runny nose. Rin awed at her son and got him a tissue.

"Baby you and I had this talk about your father he's…well I"

"You don't want me to see him because you're afraid I'll get my hopes up and get hurt mom?" Eli asked. Sometimes having a gifted child like Eli can be scary some days but also helpful because at times like these he'd understand.

"Yes exactly what you said, now go wash up so I can prepare dinner and put your butt to bed mister" Rin kissed her son's temple and tickled him. Eli couldn't contain his giggles inside letting them out he gave called uncle and ran into his room which was across from his mother's.

Oh Kami give me strength for the day Sesshomaru finds out about Eli. Rin thought and started to cook.

* * *

Whoa there buddy!

Sesshomaru has a kid? What happen to Rin's parents? Who are those that know of Eli? Will Rin find out about the wedding? Omg How does Naraku tie in with all this?

Find out more by waiting, Reviewing, and reading

This is Rocky Express signing out

Going…Going…Gone


	3. Check Please?

A/N: Hey Hey party people…yeah I don't know what I was trying to do there either but the point is I'm here with Chapter Three and you guys are here to read and review…So lets get to it.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Check Please?

Rin's P.O.V

The morning sunlight hit my face, waking me in a pleasant greeting welcoming me in a new morning of a new start. I got up and grabbed my outfit for today since I had a busy day ahead of me. Taking a shower I started to hum my hit single everybody (By Ingrid Michelson of course) which gets me in a mood of positivity because as an artist I need all the positive energy I can receive.

"Mommy Mommy today is our day" Eli shouted. I turned off the water and processed what he just said, and then mentally cursed myself forgetting that today was Wednesday. Every Wednesday Eli and I would have that mother and son moment, but today I was shooting my music video, also meeting with the birthday planner to plan Eli's birthday next week, then meeting Sesshomaru for lunch. I got out the shower and slipped my summer dress and strappy heels.

"Eli mommy forgot; I'm so sorry it's just that I'm so busy today hey how about after the first scene of my video we hang out just me and you sport but for the next couple hours hang out with uncle Yasha okay" I informed him. His face became an immediate frown but cheered up because he knew he'd still see me regardless.

"Okay mommy, but promise you won't take too long" He asked giving me those puppy eyes.

_This kid will be the death of me_ I thought I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bundle of joy covering him in kisses and hugs.

"Promise sport" I told him, I called Inuyasha telling him I'm dropping Eli at my mother's house and I want him to hang out with Eli for a few hours before I spend the day with him. Arriving to the studio my manager Amy dragged me to hair and make up because I was a few minutes late.

"Rin I know today is you and Eli day and if we get you out in the next thirty minutes you can leave three hours early for your son ok" Amy informed me I hugged her and sat my ass down to get this over with. Today we are shooting the first scene of my hit song Hello (by Martin Solvieg & Dragonette) pretty much the video is about a boy going to an all white exhibit and the center piece just arrived and there's a girl that dressed like a harajuku lover's doll who looks really colorful and comes to life and he immediately falls in love with her only to find out she's just here to say Hello and boom becomes a poor man's fantasy seeing her. And guess who gets to play the Harajuku lover's doll girl that's right me so basically the makeup and hair artist vision was I have three cakes of makeup on my face looking like a Japanese doll my lips are painted three different colors orange purple and pink. My eyes are blue, purple, orange and pink; my hair is big and poufy like a million strands are sticking out everywhere. Then I get full front bangs with streaks in my hair guess what colors they are: the freaking rainbow. I look in the mirror waiting for damage control but it turned out that I looked really good until I get to wardrobe; my stylist goes by the hair and makeup and makes me wear fishnet stockings that stop to my thigh, a big semi poufy dress with a chest belt. The damn dress not only has so many frills and ruffles but its color coded as well: light blue, purple, orange, pink orange, red. Then I wear these huge platform heels that could almost past for a hooker if the heel and style didn't balance it out. Once I was dressed I checked myself out in the mirror and I was well impressed my team once again out did themselves yet again with out going over board.

I walk out to the shoot and get ready to be in a box and be shipped to the exhibit (yeah a real art exhibit…wait till they see what we have in stored for them)

Three hours later….

Leaving the studio I couldn't help but laugh at the fun we had we managed to do three scenes with no interruptions and now I only have tomorrow to finish up before I get a break until next week to shoot another video. I had roughly two more hours before I picked up Eli from Yasha and I had to meet with the birthday planner for his birthday next week because it's only once my child turns five years old.

"Jessica thank you for coming on such short notice; but I only have two hours so what do we need to finalize" I asked sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

"The guest list" She said simply handing it over to me I glanced at it and went over it at least twice: Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Mom, Souta, Kohaku, Grandma, Me, Kids from his school, E.L.F (Eli adores the band)…Sesshomaru…

"Wait Sesshomaru I never put him on the list" I told her.

"Oh I know; but Eli called and told me to put this man on the list" Jessica stated. My jaw basically dropped to the ground.

"So you're telling me my four year old son called you and told you to put a random stranger on his birthday list" I restated Jessica nodded.

"What—How does this happen"

"Eli is the birthday boy and I've worked with you since he turned one and the kid is smart plus he's really convincing" Jessica answered

"He promised you a date didn't he?"

"Like I said he's really convincing" Jessica said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing I told Jessica to change the invitations since my plan to tell everyone about Eli had a bit of a glitch I decided to take a new route; I'll tell everyone about Eli before his birthday that way things could work in my favor.

"I guess that finalize the birthday party now you still want the surprise to be on" Jessica asked I gathered my things and headed for the door.

"As if they were off?" I questioned. Jessica is my planner for everything if I want to plan an impossible party Jessica would do it because well she's the best of the best and she never ever disappoints always above and beyond. I started to drive to Inuyasha when I realized that I had an hour to spare and it was three o'clock; I didn't forget the lunch with Sesshomaru if I can just spend an hour or at least half of it with him then I'd have more time with my son that way my day wouldn't possibly be ruined.

Heading to the bistro I noticed a beautiful man with white hair sitting outside looking at the menu and then at his watch every five minutes.

_Always early_ I thought to myself. I fixed my hair and checked my makeup hoping the glitter was all gone as well as paint from the music video.

"Sesshomaru you're early" I stated he got up waiting for me to sit down; He is always a gentleman no matter what situation it is.

"Rin so glad you came; Waiter" He called out the waiter came not waiting to make the most powerful man in the world to wait.

"Can I have your—Your Rin Omg your Rin from"  
"Yes I know who I am would you like an autograph or take our drink order?" I asked she nodded and I knew she meant both. I grabbed her pen and paper and signed my name; giving it back to her I ordered a sprite and a gin tonic for Sesshomaru.

"I guess some things haven't changed at all"

"Except for the fact that you are no longer the big shot around here" I told him smiling; the waiter brought our drinks and I took a sip of mine.

"So let's cut to the how you been talk and get down to the real reason I'm here; what do you want Sesshomaru" I asked I had an half an hour left before I spent the day with Eli; I never break my promises especially when they involve my son.

"Fine I guess there is no need for formality; I'm getting married" He laid it down to the table I did a spit take from my sprite accidently wasting it on the waiter, she didn't mind because a famous person practically spat on her which meant one thing: eBay.

"What?" I asked hoping I heard right

"I'm getting married Rin"

"I heard that but what does this have to do with me" I asked sipping my sprite again.

"Well I asked two people and they turned me down and you're my most trusted friend and we practically grew up together so I want you to be my best man" It sounded more like an order than a request and that "question" alone made me do another spit take only this time it was on Sesshomaru.

"Uh Check please?" I requested I had to get the hell out of here because I was in the twilight zone and I didn't like it one bit; I had to get home to my son.

* * *

So here you have it folks chap. Three and my writer's block is currently removed for the time being so hopefully it does not come back again also review to find out if Rin said yes to be on the epic twilight zone adventure (love that TV show).

You guys know the deal Read and Review and also

This is Rocky Express signing off

Going…going…gone…


	4. I don't care what you say I'm not asking

A/N: Well its spring break and I couldn't sleep until I wrote another chap for you guys cuz I know you're hungry for more to find out what the French toast is going on…But also don't forget to read and review my latest story SOSHA (I don't write for my health you know…oh wait yes I do) here's more.

* * *

Chapter four:

I don't care what you say I'm not asking

Rin's P.O.V

"Mommy it's your turn" Eli snapped me out of my train of thought getting me to focus on the board game we were playing: chutes and ladders (MY favorite game as a kid). I spun the spinner; I had to move ten spaces which meant I had to use the chute which also meant…

"I won mommy ha I beat you once again" Eli gloated I couldn't help but smile at my bundle at my joy. If I had to think about the fact of how I got him I couldn't change a thing because then Eli wouldn't be my Eli he'd be some stranger's child who'd be perfect and pampered not my crazy wild prodigy child who brightens my with a smile.

"Eli you know mommy loves you right?" I asked him

"Yes mommy I know"

"And you know; no matter what you do I'll still love you no matter how bad they are" I told him. Eli kept his eyes on the board avoiding any possible eye contact with me because whenever he looks into my eyes he'd feel guilty. What can I say if my innocent eyes hold that much power; I only use it for good…sometimes.

"Mommy Eli did something really bad" Eli stated in third person he picked that habit from me when I was kid only I was nervous to talk to people so it seemed easier to tell them in third person rather than in first.

"What was it Eli?"

"I called Jessica asking her to put a man named Sesshomaru on my birthday list"

"Now why would you do that Eli; do you even know who that man is?" Eli looked into my eyes with a teary face. My heart torn a little but I had to stay strong because sometimes Eli would use it as a trick instead of true intention. Eli shook his head no and dropped his shoulders in defeat. I pulled my little bugger into my arms and rocked him back and forth humming his favorite song.

"I thought he was my—I saw him on TV and I couldn't help but noticed that we had the same appearance and I noticed how he had this stare in his eyes so I just thought" Eli whispered breaking into sobs. This kid truly wanted to know his father; I wanted to give him nothing more but the satisfaction of meeting him but I just couldn't let Eli know about Sesshomaru anymore now that he's getting married and asked me to be his best man.

"Baby understand this that nothing would make me happy than to see you happy when you meet your father but you just can't sweetie I don't want you to be disappointed and heartbroken" I replied and kissed his forehead. Leave it to Sesshomaru to ruin my child's dream and he's never met him.

"Come on bug time for bed you've had enough emotions going through your body for once. I think you need to rest" I told him; Eli got up and headed for the bathroom taking a bath I cleaned the house quickly and made sure it was tidy since the band is coming over tomorrow for some engagement party that our manager booked for us.

"Mommy will sing for me" Eli yelled out from his room I looked in the living room once more before heading towards his room. The kid is obsessed with astronomy and stuff like that; I made sure that his room would be like space with the stars and constellations astronomically correct of course. The planets handing from thread in order as well and in correct size I even got him those moving lights that projects space it the best of ways. Walking in his room Eli wore his astronaut pjs (The kid kills me sometimes). Rushing into bed I tucked him in and kissed his forehead and brushed his beautiful silky white hair.

"What song sport?" I asked him

"My lullaby mommy" He answered I couldn't help but laugh from his answer. I grabbed his guitar that I make him practice every day for an hour. Strumming the notes trying to get it I placed my hands on the strings and started to play his favorite song:

(In italicize is rin singing in bold italicize is memories in third point of view at first in the past then what's occurring now) [Non italics is Rin in the present with Eli]

_Childhood living_

_Is easy to do_

_The things that you wanted_

_I brought them for you_

"_**Sesshomaru where are you going?" Rin asked him she saw him leaving her at the theatres before the movie even started.**_

"_**Rin I can't be with you" He whispered in her ear leaving her in the rain crying by herself.**_

_Graceless lady_

_You know who I am_

_You know I can't let_

_You slide through my hands_

"_**Tell me the truth why are you with me" Rin asked him in the car Sesshomaru leaned back and continued to look at the stars trying his best to ignore the woman in the car. With the hood in the back he tried to distinguish the stars.**_

"_**Cancer…."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**You're like cancer Rin I keep you around because I have to but once we're grown up and in college we will separate and go on our separate ways. Besides your too weak for me to be with I enjoy your company that doesn't mean I like having you around" Sesshomaru told her looking into her eyes**_

"_**Oh" Was all she said before moving away from him and glancing at her window letting warm tears escape her face. Sesshomaru knew she was crying but decided to ignore it having her presence with him was enough that he could handle he didn't want to handle the broken human.**_

_Wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away…_

I watched him looking at me; observing me this is his favorite song which also gave me five Grammy awards and two platinum hits. This song brings me much pain because I wrote it about the past with me and Sesshomaru behind closed doors when nobody was around to see the "perfect power couple". The lies I've told hurt me but then what could I do; to this day I still don't know why I stuck around him all these years when he'd just hurt me.

_I watched you suffer_

_A dull, aching pain_

_Now you decided/ to show me the same_

_No sweeping exits/ or offstage lines_

_Can make me feel bitter_

_Or treat you unkind_

"_**Face it Rin he will never love you, leave him while you still have your heart intact" Naraku whispered in my ear as I looked at Sesshomaru talk to a beautiful demoness I think she was some type of bird.**_

"_**He wouldn't do that to me" my voice was broken; tears were already down my eyes. My tears turned into remorse I felt pity for him. I couldn't be mad at him or anything it felt like my fault that I wasn't born a demon to take interest in his likings. But he always kept me around for a misfortunate party calling it company. Our eyes met and I didn't look the other way instead I looked at him and walked away feeling nothing but pity for him.**_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie_

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

_Faith has been broken/tears must be cried._

_Let's do some living_

_After we die_

_**[Now we are going into present]**_

_**Sesshomaru sat on his balcony just looking into the sky admiring Kami's creation and the sparkles of it…**_

_**Just like Rin's eyes he thought even though she moved on now. He walked inside and saw his finance sleeping; how it could have been rin but it's not after what he's done to her he's surprised that she's still wished to talk to him though he dropped the bomb on her and she just ran away. He couldn't help but think about how her beauty didn't change one bit.**_

_** "Sesshomaru come to bed don't you think you've made me wait enough" Kagura moaned; he chose to ignore her and look at the stars once more….**_

_** I'm sorry Rin for what I've done to you he thought hoping she'd hear him**_

_Wild Horses _

_Couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses_

_We'll ride them someday_

_Wild Horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, _

_We'll ride them someday_

"_**Rin understand this we are from two separate worlds where I come from I'm powerful and here you come from your poor; now listen close because I do not want to repeat myself twice; I could never fall for someone who is pathetic and weak you're a dreamer I'm a realist. In your stupid little head you believe we'd get married and have kids and live off to be happy but in reality the one where I live in I would not give you the light of day or a second glance; I would marry a powerful and beautiful demoness and well build my legacy and empire while you rot and die" Sesshomaru told her before leaving her.**_

_** "Sesshomaru I don't believe it anymore than you do I know you—"**_

_** "I WHAT—LOVE YOU; IMPOSSIBLE!" He spat to her face in anger. Rin turned her head the other way only by force from the blow Sesshomaru hand landed on her face.**_

_** "Like I said Rin I'm just a realist" He said before leaving her on the ground to cry by herself in her room.**_

_** I know you—Sesshomaru—I know you love me she thought to herself; for her voice was too fragile to even use.**_

I wiped the tears away from my face I guess I was crying again and looked at my son who was asleep and I just kissed his forehead and walked out the room with a broken heart and a broken dream. Grabbing my phone I decided to call an old friend to help me out and keep me company just for a while tomorrow since Eli is to be with my mom for the day.

"Ayame I need some girl time so swing by my house tomorrow morning" I said over the phone and hung up. I sat on the couch and just took the time to appreciate my life. My strength was drained from my body so I just slept on the couch and prayed that tomorrow would be different and better than today just so the scars could be erased.

oOo

Morning came and the sunlight beamed on my face; I wanted to feel happy and shine so bright but I was nowhere near happy.

"Eli?" I called out; no reply I started to search until I saw the note on his door saying that Grandma kaede picked him up for the day and then she'd take him to mom's house for the weekend and then I'll meet him upstate for this engagement party that's in Maine.

"Rin are you here?" Ayame asked poking her head through my door I walked in my kitchen putting a pot of coffee on that way we could be prepared for the long day ahead of us because if I know Ayame then I know that she needs a picture drawn for her in order to understand.

"In the kitchen come in" I yelled and heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a very sexy wolf demon in skinny jeans, a graphic tee-shirt, and original converses. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail while mine just sat on my head like a bird's nest.

"Somebody is looking sexy today" I told her. Ayame always goes for the plain Jane look and of course always pulls it off without a trouble. She just smiled pulling me into a hug before looking at me for a good minute.

"You look so good Rin even after having Eli I'm still shocked to this day that you had a kid" Ayame said little did she know who Eli's father was and I thought it'd be time to tell her since she did know about him and saw him.

"Speaking of Eli that's what I wanted to talk about" I informed her she sat down and looked at me giving me the cue to start. I waited for the coffee to brew before I say anything. Once it was done I grabbed two cups and an emergency key for times like this which was about to happen. I poured the coffee half way then walked to the cabinet next to the cups; unlocking it I grabbed the vodka and poured some in Ayame's coffee. Putting everything away I gave her the cup and she gave me a weird stare.

"Trust me when I say you'll need this" I told her; she nodded and waited for me to say something.

"You know how I planned to tell everyone who doesn't know about Eli by inviting them to his birthday party right" I told her

"Yeah"

"Well; yesterday while I went to confirmed the guest list I noticed a name that wasn't supposed to be there"

"Which was?" She asked

"Eli's father" I answered

"Oh okay so what's the problem" she said sipping the vodka coffee

"Ayame Eli's father is not suppose to be on that list" I informed her

"Rin that's a bit selfish; Eli is entitled to invite his father that way he could meet him"

"Not when his father is Sesshomaru Takahashi" I snapped at her which made her spit the coffee right out and caused her to stare at me with disbelief.

"Sesshomaru is Eli's father?"

"Who else would it be Ayame? Santa clause? How many guys that you know that dated who had white hair and demon markings on his face? please Ayame enlighten me" I remarked

"No need for attitude" she said. We sat in silence for a good two minutes; it was impossible for her to take this lightly knowing her but Ayame got up walked towards my liquor cabinet and picked the lock grabbing the Hennessey wasting the coffee out on the floor and poured herself a full cup of Hennessey.

"I need something stronger to digest this in" Ayame answered when I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Well then I guess you need something even stronger because there's more" I told her

"Oh Kami"

"I met with Sesshomaru yesterday for lunch and he told me that he's getting married" I told her but she remained silent she didn't even take a drink.

"You knew he was getting married didn't you" I asked her. She sighed in defeat knowing she couldn't get away with this.

"We all knew Rin I even announced it on the radio station" she answered

"Well do you know that he asked me to be his best man?" I asked I knew that got her attention because she spit out the Hennessey out and stared at me as if I had twenty heads.

"He what?" she asked

"Asked me to be his best man" I answered

"Did you say yes?"

"I ran away" I told her which caused Ayame to laugh at my problem I folded my arms and gave her a good death glare I picked up from Eli; that made her shiver in fear and me smile with delight.

"Sorry Rin gee please don't do that it's bad enough that Eli picked it up from the ice prick himself." Ayame stated I couldn't help but smile and checked my watch the band is to be here in five minutes.

"Are you going to ask Sesshomaru To?"

"No I rather die first then to ask him to come to my child's birthday party"

"Rin, Sesshomaru has every right to see his son; and even attend his child birthday party don't you think?" she asked I turned the other way and folded my arms hoping she'd get the point.

Sesshomaru Takahashi. Is not. Going. To. See. My Son. As long. As I. Live!

"Rin be rational"

"Rational about what that asshole hurt me in the past enough and if he thinks he's going to hurt me more by taking the one thing that means the world to me then he's dead wrong because he's going to have to kill me first before he see's Eli's name before I say his presence." I explained. Ayame sighed and walked toward me and hugged me.

"I wish you'd tell me what Sesshomaru did to you in the past that makes you loathe him to the point where he should rot in his grave"

"If he ever gets there" I muttered Ayame kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders as comfort. My door bell rang and I knew what that meant.

"Rin get your cute little butt down here and open the door" Jakoutsu yelled

"The door is already opened boo" I yelled back

"Your band is here why?" Ayame asked

"Oh we have to sing for some engagement party this weekend in Maine which is weird because the couple lives here" I told her Ayame's eyes suddenly grew huge and she did this thing when she panics which was to fidget.

"Rin I'll see you tomorrow—I mean next week" Ayame said then left in a flash before I could even say word.

"That girl is weird" Jakoutsu told me he's my gay best friend who is also my backup vocals. Shishinki who is the keyboardist sat on my couch and turned on my TV, Ryura the drummer took it upon himself to raid my kitchen and Bankotsu the bass guitarist picked me up like a freaking child and twirl me around.

"Put me down!" I yelled laughing my butt off sometimes it was hard getting mad at the guys because they know the situation and been my brother's from the start. They even know how to make the atmosphere feel better just by being themselves even if it's a pain in my ass. I love my band and I know we'd never break up because we're like family one crazy family.

"Yo Rin are we taking the tour bus to go?" Ryura asked

"Yes we are just how we've been taking that bus for years now" I told him slowly because he could have slow moments sometimes. Jakoutsu pulled me to the side and asked me what's going on and one thing I love but hate about him was he'd always know what would be going on even if he wasn't there. I explained everything to him and he just looked at me like I finally lost my mind.

"Rin Ayame's right you know" he told me

"I don't care what you say I'm not asking him to come to my son's birthday party" I yelled

"You mean his son's birthday party—your being a prune you know that; you've been so uptight about that subject for so long you won't even tell Eli his father's name Rin you have to tell him or at least give him a hint to know that Sesshomaru is the boy's father"

"and if I tell him then what's left for me; Sesshomaru will take my son away from me and I love that boy with my life to lose him Jak that's my life and I won't lose him to Sesshomaru I've lost enough in my life I can't lose my son…Please don't let me lose my son" I cried into his arms breaking down. Jakoutsu consoled me trying to calm me down but I couldn't even pull myself together. All I could do was cry it seemed to be the one good thing I'm good at that nobody could take away from me…

Not even Him

* * *

Whoa that's a hard chapter!

Sesshomaru never loved Rin?

It was all a lie!

And when does Naraku come into play?

Will Sesshomaru meet Eli? Will Eli meet Sesshomaru?

Will Rin even allow it? Will she even get closure?

What bleep is going on?

Stay tuned to find out more and you guys know the deal REVIEW

This is the Rocky Express signing off

Going…Going…Gone…


	5. You're the one getting married? (pt one)

A/N: Well I'm back and this is me well I decided to give you chapter five of this story or was it chapter six well idk just sit back and enjoy the story and well you know the deal: REVIEW

* * *

Chapter Five:

You're the one getting married? (Part one)

Rin's P.O.V

"Come on Rin get up from bed we have a real long drive ahead of us so please get your cute lazy butt up now please" Jakoutsu begged stripping the covers off of me. I groan feeling annoyed that my beauty sleep has to be disturbed. Today was the engagement party my band and I had to perform for this newly engaged couple who seemed to be famous though the female sounded so demanding what we should wear.

Flashback:

_ "Hello is this Rin Yamamoto I'm speaking to?" Some female asked over the phone_

_ "This is she who is calling" I answered I was eating a turkey sandwich and my favorite TV show was on: Monday mornings which comes on at night when I found out._

_ "This is Kagura I'm getting married in a few months and I want your band to sing for my engagement party and wedding I'm getting married to—" I tuned her off because my show was back on from commercial and I could not miss this episode. It was getting intense and this episode was bout Gatoe's son being in the E.R._

_ "Also you have to wear—only— wear white so please wear your color; oh and I can't forget it's in—Maine" she said _

_ "Yeah copy that sir I'll just tell my manager to free that day and we'll go to your Bar mitzvah sir" I told the person then hung up and just texted my manager to save the weekend of June._

_End Flashback_

"So what did the man say for us to wear for the kid's wedding?" Jakoutsu asked I looked at my phone then at him.

"All white well I'm going to wear a white dress and you guys are going to wear a black tux. So I hope you guys brought it because I'm not in the mood to make pit stops for your lazy forgetful asses" I told the guys. They all faked hurt while putting their hand over their hearts showing me how much I've wounded them.

"We would never be that forgetful Rin you should know us by now" Ryura stated I looked at them with my dress and shoes in my hand.

"We're making pit stops aren't we?" I asked they all gathered around smiling with each other's arms around the other person's shoulder.

"Yup" they smiled. I threw my dress and shoes at their faces before heading to the bus. Entering the bus I grabbed my guitar and started playing one of the songs that we rehearsed to play for this wedding.

"I wonder whose getting married?" Shishinki asked

"Probably some rich snobby couple" Bankotsu replied

"Or a lovely couple who are deeply in love with each other" I stated

"She's probably a gold digger" Ryura commented the guys agreed I even looked at Jakoutsu who was agreeing with them.

"I hate to admit this but Ryura is probably right I mean who spends a one point two million on us for a wedding—sorry engagement party in Maine and the wedding is in New York" Jakoutsu stated. I thought about it and shrugged my shoulders.

"He probably believes that money is no object when it comes to true love" I defended. Continuing to play the guys played with me to pass time since it's a long drive with the rush hour that's going on.

Five long painful hours later after pit stops of course…

"Oh sweet Kami thank you; land sweet beautiful still land" I dramatized being in that bus with those guys drives me crazy; between who got laid last week and which lay was actually pretty to look at to Jakoutsu complaining about his sucky love life I thought I was going to jump out the bus when we got to the bridge.

"Drama queen much" Jakoutsu announced

"Try being in my shoes and stay with you guys on a bus for five freaking hours" I told him. The guys rolled their eyes and grabbed their bags and mine as well because I hate tugging my own luggage; privilege being lead singer I can make my band mates do whatever I want.

"Hurry up the quicker I get my stuff inside the faster I can see my son" I told them

"You're not even tolling your own luggage" The guys complained I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk.

"Well when you become leader of your own band or been selected to sing a song by yourself make them bring your stuff until then shut your traps and hurry your asses up!" I yelled. The walk was silent until we reached our—my room. Eli came rushing to the door hauling me down for a gigantic hug; I haven't seen my bugger since yesterday.

"Mommy uncle took me fishing today" Eli announced feeling so proud of himself.

"Really did you catch anything for mommy?" I asked

"Well no because uncle Souta said what we were doing was illegal"

"Souta!"

"Eli! That was supposed to be our little secret" Souta yelled

"It's not so little now" Ryura snickered. I glared at the boys and they dropped my stuff and slowly backed away. Not wanting to be in this cross fire because when it comes to Eli everybody is guilty until I say they are innocent.

"Mommy don't get mad at uncle Souta he just wanted me to have fun while you were coming; we didn't get in trouble please don't get mad at him" Eli begged and did those dang puppy eyes that is so hard to resist; even for the pope I should know Eli did it right in front of him when he asked to sit on his lap.

_This kid has too much power_ I thought I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You're off the hook Souta but if I hear one more bad thing then I will not hesitant to step in" I warned him. Giving him my death glare; approaching my room with the dress and shoes; I observed the room and saw how great it was. King size bed; walk in closet; 13 in plasma screen TV; double sink bathroom, did I mention the bed felt like a cloud.

"If I didn't build my house from scratch I'd live here" I muttered. Walking to the bathroom I realized I had only three hours until I had to perform at the hotel. I decide to take a long hot shower and then soak in a bubble bath because I know I'll be on my feet all day so I should just smell good while I'm at it. I curled my hair then cascade down my back because I didn't want to let my hair cover the dress at all. Jakoutsu came and did my make up; though he didn't put a lot because I decided to go natural and I really did not need a lot of makeup.

"Ready to sweep the floor with these people?" Jak asked

"Jak I love you like a brother but half the time I don't understand what you're saying and I swear you say these things just to hear yourself talk" I told him. He hugged me and kissed my forehead before getting my dress.

"I swear you know me so well Rin it's almost like it's fate that brought us together" Jakoutsu stated. I rolled my eye I swear if it's not about him he'll make it about him even if it's stupid. Opening up the bag he whistled when he saw the dress; I had to admit the dress itself is beautiful and I just couldn't resist when I saw it two year ago.

"If your voice fails you at least you have a sexy dress to distract them" he joked I slapped his chest which made him rub it.

"I'm sensitive there; thank you very much" he replied

"Ever heard of the expression T.M.I Jakoutsu" I asked

"Yeah but I never go into detail with you Rinny bear" he teased. I wanted to punch him but then I remembered I need him for vocals for the party; so I'll just kill him afterwards.

"You are so lucky I need you tonight or else you would of gotten your ass handled to you" I told him grabbing the dress to wear it. Walking out I smoothed out the crinkles and then the wrinkles that way I look good when I go on stage though I always look good with everything.

"Rin if I wasn't gay; I'd screw you and forget the stupid expensive engagement party"

"Too bad you are and that we have to go" I told him

"Ryura is going to have a hard time focus on playing when he sees you; you know that dude has like feelings for you and I know you've thought about it once or twice" Jakoutsu stated I blushed tomato red when he said that. I always knew Ryura had feelings for me and I actually did develop feelings for him but I had major priorities to follow one being Eli and another was music plus I have a rule that I do not date my colleagues whom I work with.

"No I haven't and even if I did I have other things to think about" I replied

"Like how good he is in bed"

"JAKOUTSU!" I yelled. He laughed and ran out of the room before I could even find something to throw at him.

"Love you too Rin but think about it I mean he is a good guy plus he loves Eli and Eli loves him back so how bad could it be if you go on one I don't know dinner with him" Jakoutsu stated. I pondered through his logic and actually thought that he's right for a split second.

"The answer would still be no because what if it doesn't work out I still have to work with him he's the best drummer I know" I answered

"We could find a new drummer plus he needs a break" Jakoutsu I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him for even saying that.

"How could you say that Ryura is the best drummer there is and I would never replace him no matter what"

"Even if you go on one "horrible" date with him" he asked

"Yeah even if I were to go on one date with him" I answered.

"Perfect so I'm guessing seven o'clock the day after tomorrow when we get back" Jakoutsu replied then left.

"Wait what!?" I yelled. I just got mind tricked by the gayest man known in this universe. I walked outside feeling dumbfound; my gay best friend tricked me into going on a date Sunday with Ryura. I don't have anything against him; he is good looking and a pretty good drummer but I always thought my life would be different. I'd be with the one that I—marry and pretty much start that whole white picket fence crap. But instead my life did a complete 360 and here I am walking out my room in A beautiful long white gown with one shoulder featuring a sparkling single strap and cut out side. Also it's an open back evening gown which is designed by none other than la femme. They truly make the best dresses ever. I even wore my Black Silver Suede Spike Studded Cut Out from the heel to the toe Platform Heels to give my dress a little edge from the formal look it gave me.

"Mommy you look so pretty" Eli said I gave him one quick hug and headed down stairs for the stupid thing that was being held in the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. I ran into the band mates their eyes basically read: "you own that dress!"

"Well what do you think?" I asked giving them a little twirl around hoping for them to say something they all just stood there with their jaws on the floor gawking at me.

"Rin—wow—you are—beautiful the dress is simply—amazing" Ryura finally spat out and the guys just nodded. Jakoutsu smiled and held out his arm for me to hold; taking his arm we all reached the elevator and hit the g button. The elevator stopped at level five (we were on the tenth floor) the doors opened to revel Sango, Ayame, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha dressed in black. When they looked up their jaws were pretty much on the ground taking in my appearance.

"Rin—damn you look hot" Kouga and Miroku said at the same time earning slaps from both Ayame and Sango.

"What are you doing here? Are you getting married?" Kagome asked I rolled my eyes she always had to ask the questions that had no point.

"No I'm here with my band to perform for this couple's engagement party" I replied.

"Uh-Oh" Ayame whispered we all turned to look at her but she hid her face behind Kouga. I decided to ignore it then all of a sudden it was just silent. Inuyasha looked at me and I knew that look: "Do they know about Eli yet" I ignored the look and looked at Kagome who seemed to be a bit head strong right about now.

"Don't you dare say anything" Jakoutsu whispered. I tightly closed my lips and looked at the numbers waiting for it to go to g. the tension was thick and I didn't want to be the one to say sorry to Kagome because she was the one who done me wrong.

"Rin I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you like the other day it was wrong of me and I was a complete bitch" Kagome stated

"Yeah you were—ouch" I said when Jak pinched me I sighed in defeat and looked at her

"All is forgiven Kags; besides I can't stay mad at you" I told her giving her a hug everybody sighed in relief knowing that all is well. During this unusual long ride in the elevator we all caught up and I carefully made sure that Eli's name was not mentioned at all and if it were I'd say it's my band mate's son.

Finally arriving to the freaking ground level we all got out and I noticed that we were going in the same direction…Wait was it one of these idiots that arranged for me to play for their wedding?

"You finally made it" An annoying high pitch smoker's voice yelled from the distance, I noticed the gang cringed by the voice I guess it wasn't just me that thought it was annoying. I searched among the crowd to find a woman in a white dress that look five sizes two small and with the fakest tan I've seen in my entire life. When she approached me her happy expression changed to a pissed—or shall I say outraged look.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked

_Well damn if I knew I was going to be insulted I would of stayed at home with my child_ I-

_**What child **_Some voice interrupted in my head I looked around and then looked at her.

"Oh you were talking to me well I'm wearing a dress if you didn't know" I answered

"I know that you taut I meant what color are you wearing this is an all black party and you wear white to my engagement party!" She yelled I swore she was going to have a tantrum like a six year old.

"You said to wear white" I told her

"No I specifically told you to wear black and not white I wanted all of us to be the same; didn't you hear me during our phone call" she answered

"Oh that was you; I thought it was some desperate man trying to impress his gold dig—I mean girlfriend" I answered smiling at her

"You—you Ahh!" she screamed everyone held their ears trying to save themselves from instant deafness. I honestly felt sorry for the poor sucker who got down on one knee for this idiot.

"Kagura what's the problem this time" a voice said in the back. I followed the voice when I saw the figure; my breath hitched to the back of my throat. It suddenly felt like a burning oven and I couldn't even breathe.

_Impossible….._

* * *

Who was the voice in the back?

What's the deal with wearing white to an all black party?

Will Rin still perform?

Will Naraku even appear?

Did you guys even forget the whole memories in the first chapter?

Do you even want to know how Rin ties into the death of her parents?

Will the rest of the Gang know about Eli?

Stay tuned for more….

Don't forget to Review cuz I didn't forget to mention it… (Sticks tongue out to her audience like a three year old)

This is Rocky Express signing off

Going…Going…Gone…


	6. You're the one getting married (pt two)

A/N: So this is the next chapter or shall I say installment. Enjoy because it's going to be a while until my next review and well—it's a long story so yeah enjoy and don't forget to: live; laugh and love (see what I did there I did a 180 on you guys) (And the previous song from chapter five was Wild Horses by the Sundays).

* * *

Chapter Six:

You're the one getting married (part two)

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I heard Kagura screaming so loud from the room that I rushed to see the problem. She's been screaming ever since we got here and not because of pleasure; everything she claimed to have planned have gone wrong and on top of that this mystery band she's booked have not arrived yet. Approaching to her I see her nearly ripping out her hair yelling at some girl who looked extremely beautiful in a white dress, her skin was a slight tan I guess she's been in the sun for so long and her black hair reached to her lower back seeing a small piece of hair to the side clinging on her waist like a child; when I focused more on her I realized that the beautiful girl was actually Rin.

"Kagura what's the problem this time?" I asked stepping out of the shadows Rin's expression was complete shock as if she didn't know this was my wedding—engagement.

"Honey bear this wench is wearing white to my all black party!" Kagura complained I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; all Kagura could do is complain if she's not shopping or doing another late night photo shoot then she's off complaining how life does not go her way.

_Rin would never complain about this thing she'd always appreciate life why can't Kagura be more like Rin—wait did I just say that?_ I shook the thought from my head. It was weird just like a moment ago I heard some voice say: _Well damn if I knew I was going to be insulted I would have stayed at home with my child_. It was weird because it sound just like Rin but what bewildered me the most was Rin is not married and has no relationships with anyone so how could she have a child and how could she get into my mind.

"Are you sure you told her to wear black" I asked

"Yes—"

"NO!" Rin yelled cutting in between Kagura and I

"This delusional creature over here told me to wear white because she was throwing a bar mitzvah for some kid then I realized she meant engagement party she said nothing about wearing black or it being an all black party so don't you stand there acting like a two year old tattle telling on your father when you know it's your fault" She stated Kagura stood there speechless and I did the same. Rin would always be the one to apologize and make it seem like her fault but this newly transformed Rin would not take any room for nonsense or even feel a pitch of guilt.

_Unlike you who wouldn't even say you're sorry for what you have done to her_

_**Who are you?**_

_Your conscience_

_** What do you want?**_

_ To make you realize the truth sooner or later_

_** I do not have time—**_

_You never have time which is why you are running out of it_ my conscience disappeared leaving me to question what it just said. Time why am I running out of time I mean I'm the most powerful man in the world I have nothing but time.

"You—you—you"

"Careful sweetie you don't want to break yourself now do you its okay if you can't find an insulting word to say about yourself" Rin interrupted she turn towards me and just looked at me. Her eyes practically read: pity, anger, disappointment, and most of all regret. Why would she regret something, before I could even look further into it her expression changed and a wall just came up.

"Where can me and my band set up?" she asked me

"Oh no if you think I'm going to let you perform in that you got another thing coming" Kagura interrupted

"Oh it finally speaks" Rin stated "Look what I see here is you got three options 1. My band and I can go back and you could be the idiot with no entertainment 2. I can take off the dress and perform in my birthday suit or 3 you shut your complaining pie hole and suck it up that one person is wearing a different color than the rest; ok this is not kindergarten" Kagura's jaw was open and Rin just smiled walking to her she closed her off and patted her head

"You seriously need to close your mouth before somebody thinks you're giving it for free; then again I guess you already are" Rin whispered before setting up on the stage.

"Are you really going to let that thing take over and just walk all over me like that" Kagura said walking to me before I could answer somebody turned on the mike and the pitch itself was loud and annoying to our demon ears.

"Sorry about that guys; I keep forgetting you guys are demons; well I hope you guys are ready because my band and I drove five hours to perform and by the looks of it some of you wish to be anywhere else but here right" Rin announced a few of them cheered and she just laughed. It's been years since I've seen that left.

_That's because you only made her cry all these years_ the dumb voice said again I decided to ignore it and then walk toward the stage to see Rin and E.L.F perform (in case you don't know what E.L.F means it means Eternity Last Forever). She looked right at me and then cued her band to play.

"This one is for you" She said directed right at me.

_Trying to pick up the pace_

_Trying to make it_

_So I never see your face again _

_Trying to throw this away _

_Want to make sure _

_That you never waste my time again_

Rin looked directly at me telling me her feelings through the lyrics; I didn't know why but I just couldn't take my eyes off her; she looked so beautiful standing out from the crowd just singing her heart out.

_How does it feel?_

_Oh how does it feel to be you right now, dear?_

_You brought this upon_

_So pick up your pace and go away from here_

She was spilling her anger through the song or maybe some hidden emotion that she's been holding on for so long. But what did i do that made me regret a decision? Was it the past when i used to hold on to her and kept her away from all else of the world just for my own selfish behavior.

_Please just let me go now._

_Please just let me go_

_Would you please just let me go now?_

_Please just let me go_

She looked into my eyes when she said the chorus. I was holding Rin back from something but was I keeping her from her future? I wanted to look away until some guy whom I'm guessing is gay just sang the next part of the song which made me realize that Rin isn't fully over the past.

_I'm going to get you I'm going to get you I'm going to get you out of my head - get out_

_I'm going to get you. I'm going to get you. I've gotta get you out of my head - get out._

_Never said we'd be friends_

_Trying to keep myself away from you,_

_Cause you're bad, bad news._

_With you gone,_

_I'm alive,_

_Makes me feel like I took happy pills,_

_And time stands still._

She just smiled when she sang that part and continued to sing when she got to the next part I don't understand what I did to her but she just kept singing what she was feeling. If i was bad news then why did she continue to stay or was it because of what i did to her in the past that made her think that way. When she left was she finally happy? or did she hit a point in her life that made her realize that its best for me to "disappear"

_How does it feel?_

_Oh how does it feel to be the one shut out?_

_You broke all the rules._

_I won't be a fool for you_

_No more my dear._

__I wonder what rules i broke that made her feel this way? Was it our friendship that I've crossed and made her look like a fool back then. i think back to high school have i ever embarrassed Rin or was it her mindset that made it look like I've disgraced her. i remember turning my back on her when she told me she loved me, i remember shoving her against the lockers because of her constant sweetness; i even remember when i let the boys in school push her around and almost sexually harressed her if i didn't stop it in time. i wonder if she truly realized that it was me that caused her so much hell in high school to make her stay attached to me all these years that way i could never loose her-

_Please just let me go now_

_Please just let me go._

_Would you please just let me go now?_

_Please just let me go._

_I'm going to get you. I'm going to get you. I'm going to get you out of my head - get out._

_I'm going to get you. I'm going to get you. I've gotta get you out of my head - get out._

The song was over and they continued to sing more songs; I never knew Rin had such an angelic voice. She's extremely successful and now I could see why; when she sings she put her emotions and soul into it. Almost as if she's telling her story in it. I reflected back to high school and those memories still haunted me to this day; i am a monster that truly crushed her and made her life a living hell so she wouldn't leave me and yet she still leaves in the end when i decided senior year would be different that i would try and love her rather than disgrace her.

"Thank you we're now going to take a short break before we sing our last and final song for the engaged couples" Rin announced and walked away from the mike heading to the gang.

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin we didn't know that it was you that was singing for them if we knew we would of warned you" Kagome told me. Everyone just looked so sad for me and tried to comfort me I truly missed them but I shrugged my shoulders showing how it doesn't affect me; I don't care who he marries it does not affect me one bit.

_Then why does it hurt my heart to see him marry another…._

I wanted to cry so badly but I needed to be strong; I had to be strong for Eli and my family.

"So how's the life as a successful singer Rin?" Miroku asked

"It's the same; singing for people making money; avoiding crazy obsessed fans just everyday life" I said grabbing some champagne off the table.

"Uh that's for the toast; and only those that are a part of the wedding can drink" Kagura said grabbing my drink. I swear she just pops out of everywhere like an obsessed girl.

"And now we'll have the best man come and give a toast to the couple before their dance" the wedding planner said

"Inuyasha go up and give the toast" Kagura said Inuyasha just stepped back and looked the other way.

"Miroku?" she turned to him but he was busy flirting with Sango to even notice her.

"Kouga?" he was gone with Ayame just in deep conversation trying to avoid her.

"Who's the freaking best man then?!" she yelled

"That would be me" I told her grabbing the champagne and headed for the stage; I heard the girl screaming off the top of her lungs running to Sesshomaru. I tried everything in me to hold back the laughter that was scratching its way to escape.

"Hey everybody; I know it's weird why is Rin Yamamoto coming up to give the toast right; well I'm not only the entertainment but I'm also the best man, weird right?" I announced everyone nodded but continued to look at me.

"Well I didn't know that Sesshomaru was getting married to the two year old over there that has to scream every two seconds. Um in case you guys didn't know I went to school with that ice box—I mean guy since we were babies in diapers. So I know everything about him and because I'm the only one who understands him so I guess that's why he chose me or because he could be so demanding and scary that's why his brother and friends said no" I explained "well I don't know much about his gold dig—fiancé but I do know is Sesshomaru's heart is actually umm well—to Sesshomaru and Kaghoe" I lifted my glass and just downed my champagne and walked off the stage.

"The name is Kagura!" she screamed. See what I mean the girl has to scream every two seconds just to hear herself scream.

"Never cared" I whispered just grabbing another glass of champagne and downed even faster before I had to go up and sing. Getting back up on the stage I told the band to get ready because I might play and I need to switch with either Bankotsu or Shishinki.

"Okay guys this is the last song and this is for the couple hope you guys enjoy this song because it used to be—our song" I whispered. I switched with Shishinki and told the boys just not to play except Ryura to give me a beat; but then to go off to the side and be my backup singer.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
that thrills and delights me, _

_Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
_

They got up and started to dance when I continued the song playing the piano I couldn't help but look at him holding her close it just reminded me of back then when I sung this song for him on our anniversary.

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
that brings this sensation, _

_Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

when you're in my arms

_And I feel you so close to me  
all my wildest dreams came true_

flashback:

_** "This is just what I've always wanted" I whispered in his ear, Sesshomaru just held me close and drew circles on my back.**_

_** "Promise me one thing Sesshomaru"**_

_** "What is it?" he answered**_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me  
if you'll only grant me _

_** "That you let me—hold you" I whispered**_

_** "What is it that you truly want me to promise you Rin" He asked**_

_The right  
to hold you ever so tight  
and to feel in the night _

_** "To allow me to be near you no matter what; then—will you still love me tomorrow?" I asked and pulled myself to look into his eyes; he smiled and kissed my forehead it was the first time he was actually kind to me after all these years no hitting or verbal abuse. Just for once it was…**_

_The nearness of you…_

"Thank you and Goodnight" I whispered on the mike once I was done playing and walked away feeling those emotions again. I needed to run away I felt just so much feelings just seeing him.

_ Why won't you let me go Sesshomaru?_

_**Why should I?**_

_Please just let me go now _I said in my head hoping that voice could have been him. I don't know maybe I'm finally loosing it—going crazy maybe.

"Rin wait up" Ryura said I stopped to look at him he embraced me in a hug one thing I love about him was he always wants to make me feel better no matter what.

_Maybe Ryura wouldn't be a bad guy to date_ I thought

_**NO!**_ The voice in my head yelled knocking me back a few steps

"Are you okay Rin?" Ryura asked

"Yeah just your cologne is too strong for me" I lied smiling; he smiled back and we lingered around the hotel building talking before we headed up to the elevator.

"So I was wondering Sunday I could take you out on a date" Ryura asked I pushed the up button and smiled at him.

"I would love that" I answered giving him a peck on the cheek "Good night"

"Goodnight" he answered walking back to the party for the food. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I pushed the number ten but before the door could even close something or rather someone snuck in.

"Rin we need to talk" Sesshomaru stated

"Which is?"

"Why is your voice always in my head" He asked. I looked at him and then it all made since I wasn't going crazy it was just him taking over my head like always.

"I could ask you the same thing" I asked him he leaned closer to me so close; he bend down a little to stare into my eyes and I had to look up to do the same.

"Can—what do you want" I asked him trying to avoid this weird staring contest.

"Why did you sing that song" he asked

"So you do remember" I replied. He nodded and leaned closer so our noses could be touching. The air in my throat was gone I couldn't breathe and when I did I forgot how to. I hate how he still had that affect on me whenever he comes close to me.

"It was our song Rin" he answered

"Key word Sesshy was our song it's not anymore" I told him I turned to the side to see that the dang elevator was just to level two.

_Hurry up_

"See there you are in my head again" he answered touching my skin with my nose I don't know why but my skin suddenly felt hot especially one specific spot on my neck leading to my back. Our breaths were heavy and loud; the room suddenly felt thick and hot it was so hard to breathe.

"Why do you do this to me Rrrrrrin" he whispered. I couldn't calculate what he said because the sexual tension filled the room like an elephant. I couldn't hold back not this once I wanted to touch him just how I wanted to do vise versa for the first time I needed him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin" he answered looking into my eyes all I could see was the lust and desire in his eye for me.

"Kiss me" was all I remembered before his lips crashed unto mine and took advantage of this moment; I forgot about everything. I didn't care what he did to me in the past; I didn't care if anyone would walk in on us. I forgot I even had a child and most importantly I forgot that he was getting married all I cared about was having him just for this moment and even if tomorrow would be forgotten at least I have tonight. We battled for dominance and of course his majesty had to win, I wrapped my legs around him holding on tightly to be with him; Sesshomaru gripped my waist tight banging my body on the wall of the elevator holding me like a memory scared to lose me. All I could think about was him and him alone everything else was thrown out the window; until I heard this voice appeared in my voice.

_tick tock Cinderella time is running out and the pumpkin might just turn to rubbish and when it do I'm coming after you..._

_**No!**_

* * *

Whoa who was that voice?

Did they just kiss?

Could it lead to breakfast in bed?

Will Eli finally know his father?

Did Rin just accept being his best man?

Stay tuned for more (Review)

This is Rocky Express signing off…

Going…Going…Gone...


	7. Meeting the girl without faulty exterior

A/N: Thank you guys for being patient yet again I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys until I am able to truly get some free time from School. Now here's chapter Seven enjoy it deeply and Review and I will try to update SOHSA when I have time as well for all those lovers of SOSHA and if you don't know what I'm talking about then read the story cuz its up there waiting to be read and reviewed; like any other story.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Meeting the Girl without the faulty exterior Pt. 1

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin sweetie wake up the girl's came by early to take you out for breakfast" My mom said. She was at the door; I opened my eyes and stretched for some reason I feel so relaxed and I didn't even have sex. I don't remember what happened last night but what I do know is; I am reborn. Taking in the hotel's surroundings I loved the way the light comes through the window brings a soft glowing light to the room making it serene, bigger but most of all heavenly. Maybe it was the way I was feeling because I was certainly happy to see a coffee stain on the floor. I felt a song play in my head just one of those cartoon songs when you get out the hole and walk around.

"Morning" a deep subtle voice boomed; everything crashed and burned in my head when I recognized the voice next to me. Turning to the other side I saw him, taking in his surroundings. His pale hand sweeping the hair out of my face; I couldn't help but check to see if I were wearing underwear and a bra. Sliding my hand down inside the covers I felt myself up real good once and a second time to double check.

_Oh thank Kami_

"Relax Rin we didn't have sex we simple slept together from talking" Sesshomaru explained. All the events last night replayed in my mind; I made sure it was just like he said until the elevator bits came afloat.

"Then what do you call what occurred in the elevator last night: Catching up on politics?" I spat out

"Rin you simply wanted me to kiss you"

"Because you were so freaking close; you were going to do the same thing anyway I just beat you to it" I said getting out of bed and decided to stretch before leaving. I felt the heat on the back of my neck which met he's staring at my back like this a study case.

"Why are you staring?" I asked

"I didn't know you had a Tattoo?" he replied

_Shit!_ I mentally cursed forgetting about the mark that was on the upper side of my back on the left side going in my neck a little.

"Yeah it was a mid life crisis two years ago" I lied I turned to him; he kept staring at me with those golden orbs of his trying to break inside me though I won't—can't let him in.

"Rin honey are you up Eli is looking for you"

_Double fuck_

"Coming" I yelled I looked at Sesshomaru in panic I couldn't let him see Eli at all

"Could you get him dress I'm in the middle of talking to the founder of " I stated hoping she'd catch on. I grabbed Sesshomaru's clothes and threw it at him gesturing him to get dressed quickly and leave now before my son see's the man whom I've hiding him from.

"Who's Eli?" Sesshomaru asked

"My mates kid whom I'm babysitting while he is on tour" I lied. I was never a good liar I couldn't lie to my mom about the time I snuck out to see a band that was throwing a crazy rave with Ayame. I was too busy to find something to throw on while avoiding touching Sesshomaru completely. Finally finding a summer dress with my knee high heeled boots and a head band I sprayed a little bit a perfume and pulled a nicely dressed Sesshomaru out my room.

"Come on I don't want him to see—"

"Mommy I had a nightmare" Eli whimpered on the verge of crying and still in his pajamas. My mom was behind him with his headband to cover his ears and a change of clothes.

"Rin who is that child?" Sesshomaru demanded

_You're just laughing at me aright you Kami?_ I mentally questioned. Hoping Kami could hear me and be scared though that'd be impossible.

"Why did he call you mommy?" Sesshomaru asked. I was in a glitch; this couldn't get any worse…oh wait it already did my son is staring at his father and the father to my son is demanding the existence of the child and the only thing I could think of was…

"He's Inuyasha's Son" I blurted out. I tried to cover my mouth fast but the words were already out and the damage has been done because my mom was looking at me as if I finally lost it. Eli looked shocked from my accusation and Sesshomaru was no walk in the park either. His face was so calm; the only choice you could think of was to run and quite frankly that did not seem like a bad idea at the moment as we speak. The tension was so thick I couldn't breathe; I grabbed my son and his clothes from my mom and ran out the door with nothing to loose except for the fact that my mother could just tell Sesshomaru the truth of Eli's true father and sue me so hard that I'd be lucky to even hear my son's voice again.

"Mommy stop running!" Eli yelled

"Sweetie remember that talk we had a year ago about if mommy was in a jeopardizing situation and you were in that situation, that I had to grab you and run without stopping for anything" I told him making it to the bus and carefully placing him down. Giving him a shower I washed every inch of his body and looked at his features. None were mine; not even the nose, all was his father's including the demon markings which I prayed Sesshomaru didn't even bother to glance at. Getting him dressed I tried my best to let his hair cover his mark and allowed the bandana to cover his hair all together and tried to hide his elf-like ears that way he could pass of a normal human boy; with un-remarkably pale skin.

"Now what happened in the room never happened; what mommy said is not true you are not uncle Inuyasha's son you know that right?" I asked hoping I didn't corrupt my son's mind.

"I know mommy; but can I ask who my real father is" Eli questioned

"Remember the strong graceful man that was next to me interrogating me?" I asked. Eli nodded in enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath; trying to rip the painful yet regretful band aid off. Because once the truth comes out then all is over and it was best that it came from me and no one else. Sometimes I wished the scenario would be different where Eli and Sesshomaru wouldn't have met nor would they have the slightest clue of each other at least on Eli's part.

"That man is actually Uncle Inuyasha's brother; well half brother but you know mommy don't believe in titles before the real word; like how your grandmother is actually my adopted mother; well trying not to stall." I explained "That man's name is Sesshomaru; and Sesshomaru is your biological father"

There I did it; closing my eyes praying that I didn't ruin my son's hope.

_One…Two…Three_

Opening my eyes to see a very tearful little boy whose dreams were crushed.

"But he's getting married to someone else" Eli complained tearfully it took everything not to cry because my son's hope for his mother and daddy to be together so he could get that "dream" family of his were shot between the eyes.

"I know sweetheart but remember Mommy is happy because I have you and the band; and that's all I need."

"Will my dreams always be crushed?" Eli whispered before walking out the bus. I couldn't believe he just said that; my heart completely dropped never in my life would I hear something like that its worst than hearing your son is getting married; or he's moving out his comment truly broke my heart. Just when I finally get the guts to revel the boy's father it comes back to spit in my face, nothing ever goes my way and to make things worse I have go to lunch with Sesshomaru's fiancée and breakfast with the girls.

_Just my luck; what's the worse that could happen…oh wait having your son's dream crumble right before you, before it was ever built to a standing foundation._

_I hate this life so much…_

* * *

Well damn just when things got interesting everything just came falling down…

Does Sesshomaru actually believe that Eli is Inuyasha's Son?

What will happen at breakfast?

Most of all will Rin Kill Kagura during Lunch?

Will Rin go on that Date?

Who was the voice from the night before?

Where did Eli run off too?

Stay tuned for part two of the three part chapter

This is Rocky Express signing off

Going…Going…Gone…


	8. Breakfast with girl lunch with Bitch

A/N: So here's the deal with me my hard drive is fried so I can't really type up anything and on top of that I have to use my school's computer which means time limit to everything which also means you guys have to be patient with me because I don't know when I'll get a computer so here's chapter eight please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Breakfast with the Girls & Lunch with the Bi*ch

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin where are you I have been looking for you everywhere" Kagome stated I felt numb after the encounter with Eli. It was heartbreaking to know your son's dream on meeting his father will never be the way he envisioned it.

"Oh I'm sorry I had to um—I'm sorry" I answered she grabbed my hand and led me to the hotel for an inside breakfast with the girls I sat down feeling so lost and out of it. I didn't think I was on the same planet as the girls.

"What do you think Rin?" Sango asked

"Huh?" I asked tuning in on them the girls faces frowned slightly realizing I wasn't paying attention to them.

"We were talking about how Kagura made us her bridesmaids and is making us wear this distasteful peach color" Ayame explained

"We were just asking what do you think about it" Kagome commented I looked at them still feeling out of place the only thing I could think about was the fact my child will forever be unhappy and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Rin what's going on with you" Kagome asked

"Is it the fact that Sesshomaru is getting married to Kagura?" Sango asked I looked at her and then back to my plate of a napkin and a glass of water. Was it the fact that Sesshomaru is getting married to an ugly on the inside demon that bothered me and that Eli would never be known to his biological father. It screwed up with my logic in life from the moment my lips touched Sesshomaru but I just cannot complain I enjoyed the feeling but hated the consequences.

"RIN!" the girls yelled at me I finally snapped out of my trance and looked at them. I needed to be on my A-game and just grasp the fact that Sesshomaru will get married to the demon that will breed him a second born child because I already had his first.

"I'm sorry girls I was just out of it by accident; but I'm okay now…so what's up" I answered

"We were just talking about how you were Sesshomaru's best man which means you will have to wear a tux" Ayame stated the girls giggled and I just laughed along knowing that I am the only girl who will be with the guys. So I have to wear a tux along with them unless I can wear a dress that could look like a tuxedo but it's just a dress.

"Not going to happen; after the incident at the engagement party Kagura will personally make sure that you will wear a man's tuxedo that way you won't upstage her" Kagome answered reading my mind about the whole dress situation.

"I don't even know her and already I hate her I mean who does she think she is just because she's a model does not mean she holds power" I answered

"Technically…"

"She actually does hold power…"

"Her brother is Naraku O. the head of the second top leading company next to Sesshomaru's company" Ayame finished my blood froze; something like that was unbelievable to hear about.

"N-n-naraku is the brother of Kagura?!" i questioned this was not good; if he comes and see me then all that I've worked for will be taken away from me; my son will be taken from me and i can't have that.

_"Come Rin; let's not be late" He whispered_

_"Late for what?" i asked following him down the dark path i believed that was light_

_"We are about to see fireworks" he whispered i smiled and took his hand; he was the only friend i truly had everyone else was in their fantasy world and i was locked out into the real world of pain and suffering. i was glad to have a friend like him. one who can truly understand me and not judge the fact that i live everyday praying that i'd make it out okay._

_"I love fireworks Naraku" i yelped in joy we walked down a familiar path; through a dark forest there were cement stepping stones but these stones that something on them, almost like a stain a deep red stain that looks tough to get out. it looked like:Blood._

_"Naraku what's going on where are we going?" i asked a surge of fear leaped into me my bones vibrated against each other, the wind made my skin pop up with tiny bumps. the hair on my body would not stay down._

_"Were almost there Rin...Be patient" He whispered_

_"Help us! Please don't let us die here" Voices screamed from the distance. It was getting closer and closer the sounds from the strangers were known to me i grew up with those noises._

_"Please don't kill us" They yelled, a blazing bright light started to glow much closer it grew bigger and bigger until i realized that light was actually fire._

_"AHHHHHH!" Their screams were haunting, their screams were frightening, their screams belonged to my family._

_"NO!" i yelled i tried to run into the building but i was stopped, pulled back._

_"If you go then you will die too and i can't have that" Naraku stated "My future is at stake"_

_"Get away from me you sadist" i yelled fighting my way out of his grasp but he was too strong for me he dragged me away from the burning building only because i wanted to save my dying family._

_"Rin i did this for you killing them is only keeping us apart and by me getting rid of them we could then be together" Naraku claimed_

_"I never loved you Naraku i just grew fond of you because i thought you understood me; i needed a friend a shoulder to cry on not a raging psycho that kills my own flesh and blood" i yelled i stop on his foot, he quickly let go of me to attend his foot i took the moment to punch in square in the nose a trick Inuyasha taught me in case i would be attacked...Funny how life works._

_"Rin if you run in there you are just asking to die!" he yelled behind me i pushed myself running into the burning house i had to save my family or even the remains of them. the flames were blazing hot, the wood was falling apart._

_"Mom, Dad?" i yelled but no respond i called out for my baby brother but nothing. i ran to my room and grabbed my box it was an old metal lunch box it was too hot to touch i ripped my t-shirt off my back and grabbed the lunch box. the entry was blocked the walls were crashing in._

_Think Rin there has to be a way out, i thought i looked around and the only escape was the window the only problem is if i jump out the window i'll die so i might as well burn a slow painful death..._

_"Rin i told you if you come in then you're just asking to die" Naraku replied in my mind. i shook off the thought and jumped out the window if i'm going to die then i'm going to die quickly._

_Free falling__..._

_That's all i thought about once i was out the window. the air felt still everything was quiet for the first time i managed to think about my life and all i could muster up was: Free Falling. _

_But nothing happened i opened my eyes and noticed i was on the grass unharmed._

_"What the-"_

_"Never say i did nothing for you" He whispered and disappeared "I'll be back for you Rin remember that"_

"Ahh Rinny so glad you can make it" Kagura stated

"Please by all means call me Rin since it is my birth name" i answered Kagura we decided to have lunch inside the hotel, this is going to be the longest and painful lunch of my life if i stay with her. This has to go quick as possible.

"Nonsense any friend of my husband is a friend of mine...a very close friend" She stated. i cringed at the word. _Husband_ Sesshomaru is not Kagura's husband but he's also not her friend.

"So i hear your brother is coming to visit you" i mentioned

"NO" she answered

"NO?" i asked

"He's going to take part of the wedding silly, he's walking me down the aisle-Can I please get some service or i will personally shut down your business" she yelled snapping her fingers calling a waiter as if she owned the place

_What a bitch_ i thought i wanted to punch her face or embarrass her but i decided against it because if i told her off then she'd tell Sesshomaru which means...I have to deal with him and i already dealt with him once today thank you very much.

"Yes miss what can i get you?" the waiter came

"What are your special that does not have too many calories because i'm getting married to a successful man and i can't have anything ruining this figure" she asked. i rolled my eyes

_That's it_ i threw my napkin on the table got up and stormed out the restaurant.

_What am i doing...i don't even like her she's an inconsiderate brat!_

"That's a little harsh don't you think...Rin" A voice loomed from the distance. i turned to find the owner of the voice, the figure stepped out of the shadow and approached me.

_Impossible._

"Hello Rin, long time no see" he told me caressing my face, i moved my face acting distant and cold from his touch.

"Oh Rin how can you act like that" he asked

"Act like what Naraku; don't try to play coy with me" i spat i started to walked away

"Oh Rin don't act like that...after all we had a child together"

Wait a minute...

"Child together Naraku i never slept with you; the only man i ever slept with was-"

"Inuyasha" a voice said from the back i turned around to meet the owner. my blood ran cold from that i thought i was going to die

_Sesshomaru...This is the worst day ever._

* * *

OH no Naraku's back? How could he come back after that?

What about Kagura what is she feeling (if anyone ever cared)?

Did Sesshomaru hear the conversation between Rin and Naraku?

How will Rin get out of this situation?

What about Eli? will he ever meet his father?

Stay tuned ...

This is RockyExpress signing off

Going...Going...Gone...


	9. Time to face the music pt 1

A/N: I feel like I write these for my benefit. So if you guys are reading this then you guys know that I don't have a computer it fried. And I can only write this when I get the time and a computer….hope you guys are patient with me….Enjoy

Chapter Nine:

Time to face the music

Last time:

"Oh Rin don't act like that...after all we had a child together"

Wait a minute...

"Child together Naraku i never slept with you; the only man i ever slept with was-"

"Inuyasha" a voice said from the back i turned around to meet the owner. my blood ran cold from that i thought i was going to die

_Sesshomaru...This is the worst day ever._

Rin's P.O.V

you've got to be kidding me i thought this day could not get any worse...but it did Sesshomaru heard our conversation. His face said other wise well his eyes practically read: "Your screwed".

"Sesshomaru so glad of you to join us" Naraku said placing his hand on my lower back ushering Sesshomaru into the restaurant that I ran away from. While Naraku dragged me inside the restaurant and to his Kagura's table, Kagura got up in excitement and rushed to wrap her ugly arms around Sesshomaru.

"Kagura don't you know better than to hug people without letting them get adjusted" Naraku stated sitting me down into the chair next to him. He sipped his champagne and forced me to look at Sesshomaru since he was across from me. His eyes read that he wanted to kill me and I wanted to the same.

"I need to go"

"No you don't Rin you want to stay" Naraku whispered controlling me like his puppet letting him manipulate me by pulling my strings. I had to escape but with Naraku's hand on my back I couldn't find a way I was his dummy and he was the ventriloquist he made me talk and move; Naraku had that control over my life. I tried to run away from him so I could finally be free from his clutches.

"I actually need to go to check on my son-sound system with my band" I told them.

"Ahh how is your band; are they making enough money to support your needs" he stated. What is he up to? Well two can play this game

"I don't know what you mean Naraku; if you mean the monthly donations that you keep sending us I mean receiving then yes we're good to support our music" I answered. He spat out his champagne right in Kagura's face and I took the chance and ran out of the restaurant and touched the elevator button to escape.

"It was awfully rude of you to leave" Sesshomaru stated

"As oppose to you leaving your fiancé with your brother in law to clean her up. and I'm the rude one" I answered pressing the button continuously waiting for the bloody elevator to come up.

"So long have you two have had an affair" He questioned

"Naraku and I never had an affair you idiot" I spat at him.

"I'm not talking about you and Naraku Rin, i'm talking about you and Inuyasha my brother" he stated.

"Since when has he been your brother?" I questioned

"I will not repeat myself Rin"

"There's no need Sesshomaru; because it's none of your damn business who I have and have not been sleeping with. got it you've given Inuyasha hell since the time he came into this world and when you hear the fact I slept with him that's when you want to be the big brother that you should of been. You're an asshole Sesshomaru and to be honest with you have bigger things to worry about rather than my personal life because you made it quite clear in the past that I meant nothing to you" I explained. The elevator finally came up and I walked inside and pushed my floor and allowed the door to close right in front of Sesshomaru so I could collect my thoughts and breathe.

Walking towards my room I see Sango crouched at my door and see her crying. I leaned down to her telling her to come to the room so we could talk. She agreed and followed me inside. I turned to her and out of nowhere she slapped me dead across the face. I cupped my cheek and stared at her as if she finally lost her mind.

"How could you Rin; How could you do that to Kagome" she questioned.

"What are you talking about Sango" I asked still holding my cheek.

"How could you just sleep with Inuyasha and produce a child and hide it from Kagome. No wonder he couldn't hang out with us he was too busy taking care of his bastard of a child that you whored to conceive" she spat those words right in my face and it was my turn to slap her across on this time it was ten times harder I saw the blood drip from her face. I held my finger right in front of her face while she held her cheek.

"Don't you ever in your life talk bad about my son; because Sango I swear on your own bloody life I will end it short before Kami does if you ever speak about my son that way ever again" I threated her. I never get this angry but when it comes to Eli I will commit bloody murder before any body talks bad about my son. I walked into the room and see Eli talking his afternoon name and completely unfazed by the yelling Sango caused, I walked passed her and walked to the freezer and threw a pack of peas at her face so she could relieve the sting I gave her. I sat down on the couch with a bottle of vodka pressed against my cheek and Sango sat across from me.

"Ready to talk like adults" I questioned her. she shifted the bag gesturing that she was ready; I took a deep breath and looked at my best friend.

"Eli is my son that I conceived four years ago soon to be five; he is the son of a man who is with another that is not Inuyasha; Sesshomaru is Eli's father" I explained. Sango dropped the bag and stared at me with wide eyes giving me her undivided attention. I nodded confirming her unasked question.

"But why have he been skipping out on us?" She asked

"To take care of his nephew Sango, I mean I'm busy with my career and my family and Inuyasha were more than happy to help me take care of Eli" I answered.

"But why couldn't you tell us Rin; we're your best friends I mean we would of love to help our nephew too" Sango stated

"Sango I was young and stupid; I allowed myself to get knocked up by a man who doesn't even love me; who used to abuse me Sango so if I were to tell you guys about Eli then Sesshomaru would of made me get an abortion and if I were to tell you about him when he was born Sesshomaru would of taken him away from me and lock me up" I answered I didn't think I was being over dramatic about what Sesshomaru would do hell that was just an understatement of what he could do rather than what he would do.

"I'm so sorry Rin I didn't think about that; and I'm sorry for calling Eli a bastard and you a whore" Sango apologized. I just hugged her and told her all was forgiven. I knew who was the cause of it; but what really got to me was why would Sesshomaru want to cause drama in my life, was he that miserable.

"But I have a question; how come Sesshomaru didn't smell the fact that Eli is his" Sango asked

"I moved as soon as I found out I was pregnant and stayed in Tokyo for four years Sango the scent died and Eli had been with me all this time so only my scent is on him" I answered

"Okay then how come he's a full fledge demon rather than a half demon" she asked again

"That's another secret that I didn't tell you" I turned around and moved my hair over my right shoulder. I wiped the mark off my back and heard her gasp.

"That's why" I answered.

"Oh my kami" Sango whispered.

* * *

Oh my word what was on Rin's back?

What is the other secret?

Will Sesshomaru ever know that Eli is his son?

Will they ever meet?

What does Naraku want with Rin?

Will we ever finish this story?

Stay tuned for more

This is RockyExpress signing off

Going...Going...Gone...


	10. Time to face the Music pt2

A/N: Hey guys its summer and still no computer it's going to be a while but I'm trying to write this story so I won't loose you guys; but you guys always have to be patient with me. Its' going to be a while till I get a computer. So here's chapter ten of Will you be my best man?

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Time to face the music Part Two

Last time on Will you be my best man...

"Okay then how come he's a full fledge demon rather than a half demon" she asked again

"That's another secret that I didn't tell you" I turned around and moved my hair over my right shoulder. I wiped the mark off my back and heard her gasp.

"That's why" I answered.

"Oh my kami" Sango whispered

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin you look beautiful" Ryura complimented me it was time for our date that I agreed to go on and we were back in New York. It's Sunday and it was time for my date I left Eli to Sango because she wanted to get to know her nephew, I had no problem with it but Eli was skeptic about the fact he was going to a person whom he did not know. So I spent the time with them and once it was time for my date Eli was ready to kick me out, he grew so attached to Sango within five minutes that he forgot that I was the one that pushed him out of my womb.

_He's attached to Sango know wait till he spends time with Kagome he wouldn't want to ever go home _I thought. I smiled to myself and drove home to get ready. I wore a simple black romper with black wedges. I didn't want to get overly dressed because knowing Ryura he wouldn't take a girl to an over the top date.

"Thanks Ryura you don't look so bad your self" I mentioned with his dark denim jeans and black V-neck.

_Had he always hid that great body under those clothes? _ Thinking to myself I mentally pulled myself to stop gawking at his toned body that showed through the V-neck.

"Out of curiosity where are we going?" I asked as he led me to his BMW series 4, before walking to the other side to talk to me.

"We're going to the club, then a late bite to eat" he answered before driving out of my drive way and then to the club since it's late. I knew him like an open book, he wouldn't make an exception for any girl even if it killed. Arriving to "The Club" Ryura opened his door but all of a sudden he forgotten we were on a date and left me, but then he realized he forgotten something and came to my door to open it for me.

"Sorry force of habit" He apologized leading me inside the club he got us into a VIP section and order us some drinks.

"To tell you the truth I was shocked that you actually said yes to the date" Ryura said "I mean I understand the whole no dating your band mates but what made you change your mind?"

"I wanted to see if I had chemistry with you; despite what the media states that there is something more between us but I just thought why can't two people enjoy each other's company along with a drink" I stated before reaching for my drink I noticed a slight disappointment on his face. Did he believe that there was something more between us or that I was in love with him or something?

"What is it?" I asked softly

"Oh nothing I just thought you felt something between us which is why you said yes" he answered "Damn Rin I thought it was obvious: I'm in love with you and yet you don't see it you're just blind to the fact that you might win Eli's father back and create the perfect family"

"What makes you think you have the right-"

"Rin think about it; if Eli's father wanted you back don't you think he'd make an effort to win you back and Eli as well; Face it Rin he's not coming back so you should get off your ass and stop moping around giving yourself such a sob story because it's quite pathetic even from a bitch like yourself" He finished. I poured my drink over him, still in shock from those words coming from his mouth. I thought we were friends but I was wrong; dead wrong thinking a guy like Ryura would be open.

"You are such an asshole; here I thought you'd be open to the fact that I like you and actually gave you the chance to take me out but your disappointed because I'm not like the sluts you hang out with who just open their legs to you once the drinks start coming in; I may be broken Ryura but I am not desperate." I got up and walked away, I hailed a cap and told him to drop me to Jakoutsu because I needed to be with gay boyfriend.

"Rin boo what's wrong" he questioned

"I shouldn't have listen to you to go out with that asshole Ryura Jak" I answered walking past him going straight to his liquor cabinet. I pulled out the whiskey and two glasses and sat down on his couch, then I realize the behavior of Jakoutsu once I sat down.

"You have someone over?!" I yelled

"Well duh bitch did you really think I spend a Sunday night with out someone in my bed?" he questioned. A smile quickly formed on my face and I opened the bottle to take a quick drink.

"I forgot you're a man whore with abandonment issues; well I'm going to get a quick drink before I go to my son" I told him but Jakoutsu took the whiskey and the glasses and ushered me out the door.

"No you need to be sober when you are with my son Rin I can't have you filling his mined with evil thoughts" He joked I smiled and hailed another cab to go to Sango's house.

"Must you always be right" I called out

"Only when your in that pissy mood of yours" he shouted before closing the door to go back to his date, whom he'd probably have sex with tonight. Arriving to Sango's house I noticed a car that was unfamiliar to me, I knocked on her door only to have Kagome to open the door in a foul mood.

"Hey Sis" she greeted in a foul tone.

_Sango I'm going to kill you_ I thought

"What did Sango tell you Kagome" I asked not in the mood to play games.

"How could you have a son and not tell your own sister" she yelled "Whose the father Inuyasha?". Damn was everyone this dumb when it comes to a demon baby I mean I thought it was quite obvious that once you look at his boy you would know who the father is.

"Kagome you need to be educated because I think you fell on your head before I came" I told her leading her inside Sango's house.

Twenty minutes later after educating Kagome on the truth she was still in shock and she apologized from the sudden out burst then became a happy camper when she realized Eli was her nephew and that she can take him when ever she wants to make up for four years time.

"But one question is on my mind" she blurted out.

"let me guess how is it he's a full fledge demon?" I asked

"Yeah how did you now" she asked

"I wondered the same thing when she told me yesterday" Sango jumped in handing us a glass of wine. I sipped mine in one gulped then set the glass down before pushing my hair to the side and pulling my top down for kagome to see, then I heard her gasp.

"Oh my" she whispered "Rin you've been marked"

"I know" I answered

"But that still doesn't answer the fact as to why Eli is still full" she answered. I sighed and decided it was now or never to show them. I pulled the Romper down all the way to expose my back to show them the scar, I heard both kagome and Sango gasp in horror and when I turned to them their hands covered their mouth.

"Before I knew you guys I was friends with a demon and he said he'd promise me that we'd be friends forever if I were to give him my soul; little did I know he wanted to control me I was young and naïve but ever since that night when he burned my family to the ground I've been running ever since. I wasn't always such a good girl, I did things I wasn't proud of but that night he killed my family he gave me his soul instead but made me keep my human form, which is why Eli is a full blooded demon" I explained. "I've been trying to run to regain my human life but I can't. I am a demon for life only at heart. The girls came to me hugging me sobbing over me feeling bad that my life will never be the same. I told them I was okay. I picked up my son and walked outside to hail a cab.

oOo

"Mommy Mommy Mommy; wake up today we meet the birthday planner" Eli yelled jumping on top of my bed I got up and looked at my clock on the bedside.

"Eli it's six in the morning we meet Jessica at ten" I groaned before covering my head with the blanket; I needed to sleep so I texted Inuyasha to come pick up Eli to spend the day with him; he said okay or at least I thought he did and went back to bed.

Ding Dong

I got up from bed with a rats nest on top of my head and to take out the wedgie that my lace under wear was causing. I even wore a power puff girls t-shirt. heading to the door I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Good morning Rin" a cool voice greeted me. I focused on the figure that said my name rubbing my eyes I saw it was none other than...

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha he's coming to pick up Eli" I told him Eli rushed out the door with out saying goodbye to me and got into the give SUV.

"There's been a change of plans Rin; I thought you knew" he stated before leaving.

_there is no way in hell he knows _I thought to myself.

"Oh and nice sleepwear" he yelled I looked down and covered myself and closed the door, I ran to my room grabbed my phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Where is he taking my son!" I yelled

"Good morning to you too Rin" Inuyasha said "Sesshomaru offered to take Eli because for some insane reason he thinks he's my son and thinks I am an unfit father to Eli so he's spending the day with him; Rin Eli needs to be exposed to Sesshomaru...his father"

"Fine but I swear Inuyasha if I see one scratch on my son I will find you and personally skin you alive" I threated then hung up.

_Kami please protect my son and don't let him to tell Sesshomaru the truth._

* * *

_Whoa did not see that coming!_

_How can Rin become Human again?_

_Will Sesshomaru know the truth?_

_Will Naraku leave Rin alone for good?_

_Will Kagura and Sesshomaru get married?_

_Are we invited to Eli's Fifth birthday Party?_

_Stay tuned for more_

_RockyExpress signing off_

_Going...Going...Gone_


	11. Daddy and me is not what i imagine

A/N: So this is the third chap. I am able to post before I take my flight back to Jersey. Don't worry about where I am just know I did not forget about you guys so enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Daddy and me...Not what I imagine

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

"Hey mister, where are we going?" the boy asked. I forgot his name what was it Mika? Louie?

"Practicing" I answered then continued to ignore the child; I needed him to live to his full potential as a demon boy. driving to the woods I noticed how he was observing everything and chose his words carefully before speaking. Good boy.

"Hey mister-"

"Sesshomaru" I answered I was tired of hearing "hey mister" all the time. I parked the car and got out before running away so I could see where his skills stood so we could work from there. Hiding in the trees, waiting for the kid What is his name...well whatever his name is if he's smart as I think he is then he would...

"Sesshomaru what are we waiting for" the boy asked he almost scared me out of the tree, almost but not entirely.

"How could you-"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am I may be young but I always know what is going on...My mom told me to always be alert to everything even to the simple things" The kid said

"Hn" I answered I figured he was just lucky but he wouldn't be able to find me

"I can find you sir, uncle Inuyasha taught me to use my nose" he practically read my mind but what was this kids name.

"My name is Eli" he introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Hn" was all I said before going back to the car letting this runt find his own way home.

"When can I go back to my mom" he said before I even opened the door. this kid is impressive.

"In a little while Eli" I stated he must be really attached to his mother because he would not shut up about when he was going to see her.

"I've never been this far from her; this is the longest I've ever been away from her" he whispered

"I always thought the music tours and unnecessary things you would be used to being away from her away this long" I replied

"Actually my mom always make sure she is able to see me; she always cut the practices short and do tours but I'm always with her even on stage so she could see me; and when she goes out on dates she makes sure its no longer than two hours maximum because does not want to be away from me" He answered.

"so your telling me Rin does that" I answered in disbelief.

"yes sir, my mother told me she dropped everything for me because she wanted me to have a better life than what she had" He explained. "She said there was a time she used to be happy when she dated this guy back in high school but now that she thinks about it she regrets meeting him which is why I always ask when is the happiest time of her life but she's always quiet with that question". The car ride to my father's house was quiet, hearing that made me regret hurting his mother.

"My mom is always careful about who I hang out with, but I'm glad she finally said I can spend time with you" He said

"Why is that?" I asked

"My mom always say how your a bastard and how much she hates your guts and even states how she wants to knee you in the bal-"

"That's enough Eli" I cut him off hearing enough how much Rin hates me is more than enough than to hear how she wants to kill me or even try. We got out of the car and headed inside and he just ran inside and hugged my father and his wife as if it's been a long time.

"Eli it's been so long since I've seen you" My father stated ruffling his hair.

"Grandma did you miss me?" he asked holding her waist and hugging her.

"Of course I did Eli what type of question is that?" she said holding him close to her. I was truly missing something how could they have known about the kid and I didn't.

"Sesshomaru I am so glad that you've forgiven Rin and called off this wedding" my father said slapping my back.

"What are you blabbing about old man" I questioned.

"You know about Eli so you should know that Rin is his mother and his father is"

"Inuyasha" I answered quickly. His expression dimmed into a confused and disappointed look. He walked away shaking his head blabbing about what he did wrong to raise two stupid boys he knew Inuyasha was dumb but he didn't expect me to be this dense and stupid. His wife gave me Eli to hold and tried to console her husband whispering foolish words to him. But why am I feeling this odd sense of jealously wishing I had that but with Rin?

_Because you idiot you love her_

"Nonsense" I whispered

"What's nonsense" Eli asked wrapping his arms around my neck, but let go of one to look into my eyes.

"How Inuyasha could be your father" I whispered

Eli's P.O.V

Uncle Inuyasha is my father? that's impossible my mom told me it was Sesshomaru even uncle Inuyasha himself. Maybe my mom wanted to tell him on her own time but I am tired of waiting for the suspense to pend everyday waiting for the answer to come into the light.

"Uncle Inuyasha isn't my father" I told him he looked at me with disbelief.

"He is your father little one" Sesshomaru told me but I shook my head no.

"Then who is your father" he asked I opened my mouth to say you but Grandpa stopped me by grabbing me and told Sesshomaru to follow him while grandma waited with me. This was not how I expected a daddy and me to go down it was suppose to be like in the movies he's happy to find me and know I'm his son but instead he does not believe me that I'm his son and that hurts but sucks mostly that it was not how I planned. I asked Uncle Inuyasha to let me spend the day with my dad so he should tell my mom but to tell you the truth it was not how I planned it to be. So I decided to walk to the study to where grandpa and Sesshomaru were. I heard yelling coming from there.

"Impossible that bastard of a runt is not my child" a man yelled who I figured it was Sesshomaru because the other voice was trying to calm him down.

"then you explain to me why the child is a splitting image of you Sesshomaru" grandpa said

"I do not know but that bastard is not my child" he yelled "His mother whored around and he ruined her plans by coming along that does not mean he is mine". Now I know what my mom meant when she said being with a guy like Sesshomaru is something you will regret in the long run, my own father doesn't want me. Sesshomaru left the hall to find me there with a teary fall and eyes that read disappointment.

"Eli"

"My mom was right about you all you do is cause pain" I yelled before running away I ran out of the house and tried to run to my mom but I was too disappointed to even find her scent. so I kept running till I crashed into someone.

"Eli"

"Mommy?" I questioned I opened my eyes to see my mom with concern in her eyes I told her everything and her expression changed every minute once I was done then her face was relaxed.

"Eli I'm taking you to your aunty Kagome; I need to handle something" she told me taking me to the car and dropping me off.

"Just be careful mommy" I told her before driving away. I hope she kicks his butt.

* * *

Whoa there did not see that one coming...

What is going on here?

Sesshomaru now knows but he's in denial?  
Will he cancel the wedding?  
Does he even believe his own father?

And what will Rin Do?

Are we still invited to the birthday party? o_O

Stay tune for more...

Rocky Express signing off...

Going...Going...Gone


	12. Will you accept the truth now that

A/N: So I decided to pull one more chapter before I go to bed or maybe never be near a computer ever again until I get one. so here you go cherish it until chapter thirteen is up.(When ever that will be)

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Now that the truth is reveled will you accept it?

Last on Will you be my best man?

"then you explain to me why the child is a splitting image of you Sesshomaru" grandpa said

"I do not know but that bastard is not my child" he yelled "His mother whored around and he ruined her plans by coming along that does not mean he is mine". Now I know what my mom meant when she said being with a guy like Sesshomaru is something you will regret in the long run, my own father doesn't want me. Sesshomaru left the hall to find me there with a teary fall and eyes that read disappointment.

"Eli"

"My mom was right about you all you do is cause pain" I yelled before running away I ran out of the house and tried to run to my mom but I was too disappointed to even find her scent. so I kept running till I crashed into someone.

"Eli"

"Mommy?" I questioned I opened my eyes to see my mom with concern in her eyes I told her everything and her expression changed every minute once I was done then her face was relaxed.

"Eli I'm taking you to your aunty Kagome; I need to handle something" she told me taking me to the car and dropping me off.

"Just be careful mommy" I told her before driving away. I hope she kicks his butt.

Rin's P.O.V

I can not believe that asshole believes that I whored around! did he fail to realize that we had sex four years ago and that produced Eli. Sesshomaru was the first and last man I've been with I was too focus with Eli and my music career to even think about child and here Sesshomaru believes I just give my body to any guy who gives me attention. Uh sorry to disappoint Sesshomaru but I am not your slut of a fiancé Kagura. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white, angry flooded me like water all I wanted to do was break Sesshomaru's nose and maybe other parts of his body when I get a chance. Speeding to the Takahashi house I parked the car outside of the drive through I stormed right through the walkway and banged on their door. I knew Sesshomaru was still there because I saw the car; while I was waiting I was debating whether or not I should destroy his stupid Ferrari. The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru I didn't even wait to greet him I took a swung to his face only to be blocked by him. so I tried the other hand but it was blocked too that didn't mean I didn't have other ways.

"What the Hell" He screamed releasing me and cupping his balls; I wanted him to get up I did not want to attack him while he was down that would be a bitch move to do something I learned from the asshole himself.

"What is your problem Rin" He yelled. Inu no Taisho and Izayoi came down to see Sesshomaru cupping his balls on the ground and me over him ready to deck him.

"You are my problem Sesshomaru how dare you call you own son a bastard and me the women you slept with a whore; you are an idiot Sesshomaru to think that I whored my way to produce Eli when you were the only man who I regretted sleeping with; if I could of gotten Eli from another man then I would of slept with him and not you." I yelled I moved and watched him get up just looking at him made me sick.

"How could you Sesshomaru I mean this was really low coming from you; I've endured enough of the pain you've given me back then the abuse I went through with you when we dated but I will not repeat will not tolerate such stupidity from you when you are denying the birthright of your own son" I stated "Now hear me and hear me closely because I will not repeat myself, stay away from myself we did fine when you did not know about Eli and we will do fine again without you in his life". I walked out and got into my car, but I stopped the car real quick, grabbed a huge rock and threw it at Sesshomaru's windshield.

"Much better" I said to myself before getting back into the car and driving away. I drove to pick up my son and take him to Jessica to plan his huge birthday party that was in a few weeks and I will not let this ruin his day.

oOo

"Okay everybody this is the dress rehearsal I want this to be perfect because well everyone in the world will be watching my wedding and it's not like you guys will be having a wedding like this so no jealousy unless you put it in the tabloid" Kagura stated I was itching to slap the girl into next year so badly. I decided to still take part in the wedding because well I want to see this crap really pull through now that Sesshomaru knows the truth. Well half of the truth but the other half I refuse to tell him because if I did then I'd rather donate my organs while I'm still alive then to deal with problems that comes with the fact Kagura will never be marked.

"Now best man since your a girl and not a man you will be walking by yourself I hope that's okay" Kagura said I shrugged and looked at the church we were in.

"I don't care because I have to sing when you come in so as long as your paying me I don't care how I come in your bloody wedding" I told her. That's right she even signed my band to do her wedding because we are number one in the charts it would not make sense to just some no body when they can afford me to the wedding so they would get all the publicity they want. I rolled my eyes at the thought that I'm bound to this wedding more than anything now.

"Despite that rude comment; Rin will be coming in by myself then Inuyasha and his date-"

"It's Kagome; his girlfriend" Kagome stated cutting in Kagura rolled her eyes and continued her list

"As I was saying once they come in then it's Miroku and his date and Kouga and his date" Kagura finished

"Note how she only mentions the men but when it comes to the girls she just say date" I noted out loud for her to hear.

"Well that's because I don't know all of your names"

"Bitch I'm sure you had all the time in world to know our names and you want to use that excuse please spare me" Sango interrupted I tried to hide my laughter and so did the girls. Kagura looked at us and faked a worried expression to win the others over which were not working because it was just the girls and the guys except Sesshomaru after that conversation we had yesterday he decided to go to work.

"Then on cue the doves will release"

"Shit on the guest and us" Sango stated I tried my hardest not to laugh so I hid my laughter by burying my head on Kagome's shoulder but it didn't help because she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Anyway once the doves are out of the cages Rin will then sing which will be my cue to walk down the ailse in white"

"Oh dear Kami she is trying to burn us down in the church with her" I stated and that did it everyone started laughing out loud and held onto their sides.

"Kagura did you ever think white is a bit of an overstatement for someone of your taste I mean white santifys purity and VIRGINITY, things that you don't have or can represent so maybe red or green maybe black would be your color" I told her in honest before walking away the girls followed me and we laughed out loud outside of the church.

"Damn Rin that was harsh" Ayame said

"Yeah, but you have to admit Ayame it was the truth" Kagome answered "And we were all thinking it"

"Rin just said it for us" Sango laughed we just laughed outside sharing the moments like the good old days back in high school only it takes four years later to get this feeling again. It was a great feeling, I shared what happened yesterday with the girls in a PG way because Eli was there with us.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome stated jerking her head behind me. I turned around to see a brand new sliver Ferrari.

"He's here to pick up his fiancé Kagome remember he's getting married to the slut" I told them

"Rin we need to talk" he called out I raised my eyebrow waiting for the cameras to come out and say that I was punked because I had nothing to say to Sesshomaru.

"I have nothing to say to you" I told him

"I know which is why I need to talk to you; you owe it to be me Rin since you kicked me in the nuts yesterday" he called out. The girls laughed at that and so did I; debating whether or not i should go with him or not; i got in the car and turned to the girls.

"Rin where's Eli?" Kagome asked

"He's with our mom; can you pick him up since i am being taken against my will" i told them before they became tiny dots when Sesshomaru drove away. Waiting for our destination to come up I began to tap on the dashboard which turned into a beat of one of my latest songs.

"_You got me down on the floor_  
_ So what'd you bring me down here for?_  
_ You got me down on the floor_  
_ So what'd you bring me down here for?_

_ If I was a man I'd make my move_  
_ If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_  
_ If I was a judge I'd break the law_  
_ And if I was from Paris_  
_ If I was from Paris_  
_ I would say_  
_ Ooh la la la la la la la" (Grace potter and the nocturnal-Paris)_

_"You sung that song at the Grammy's_ two years ago" he stated I stared at him with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that" I asked, he chuckled softly.

"Rin I've been keeping tabs on you for the last four years" he stated. I folded my arms thinking this was just some joke he wanted to pull to get me to soften up.

"So how come you didn't ask about Eli since you kept tabs on me" I asked

"Rin I said I kept tabs by hearing the news reading the paper and watching TV I did not hire an investigator to watch your every move" he answered

"oh" I replied unfolding my arms when we came up to our stop I blinked my eyes at least a thousand times; it was impossible to think I would be here again. I turned to Sesshomaru gesturing the place it was impossible that he would actually remember where we had our first date...the beach-Well lake.

"I thought it would be easier to talk to you at the place where you love clearing your head and where we had our first date" He mentioned I got out of the car to see the scene for myself. I began to walk around and found a log where I could sit down to watch the lake. Sesshomaru sat down next to me watching the lake I ignored the fact that he was really close to me I shifted my legs so that they wouldn't touch with his.

"I'm sorry" he whispered I turned around staring at him in shock still waiting for this joke to be on me.

"Rin I'm sorry for calling our son a bastard and you a whore" he apologized. I scratched the back of my head still taking in this softer side of Sesshomaru because it was difficult to take in. I remember that on our first date here it was the first time he actually let can get softer around me even in this surrounding, I sighed out loud and turned to face Sesshomaru and those golden orbs to make me melt.

"Sesshomaru...I forgive you; I truly forgive you because if I didn't then I would just be an angry person around Eli and I can't have my son growing up in that environment" I answered "What made you finally realize you had the guts to call Eli your son"

"When you threw a rock at my car Rin" he said leaning close to me I tired to lean away but he just buried himself in my hair, he played with my hair and I forgot how he remember my weakness when he touches my hair. I took the advantage to lean into Sesshomaru I let him hold me into his arms and watched the sun go down. This was nice weird but nice, we didn't fight nor did we argue. When the sun fully went down we got up holding hands and walked to the car, we continued holding hands until he dropped me home and walked me to my door.

"Rin" he whispered i looked up and saw him really close to me. I remember i was still holding his hand; once i let go of it the warmth i got was gone and i missed it all of a sudden.

"Sesshomaru now that you know the truth...will you accept it?" I asked him he held my face into his hands and pulled me closer to him. i stood on my very tippy toes because i did not wear heels today but my converses. He planted a soft, small kiss on my lips which was not Sesshomaru but i didn't care because i liked it.

"I'm going to spend time with my son, tomorrow by apologizing and being with him...something i should of done a long time ago" He whispered. i smiled knowing he needed my help, i leaned in to kiss the lips that were once mine and allowed it to linger a minute longer.

"Tomorrow Eli and I are planning to go to the park every Wednesday we have a Eli and I day where I drop everything to spend time with Eli you can come to the park and talk to him and then help plan his birthday because he will forgive you and want you to come to his party" I explained. Sesshomaru looked at me something was in his eyes that I could not read but I thought it was something good.

"You are truly wonderful Rin" he whispered before stealing a kiss.

"Just because I allowed you to kiss me does not mean we are on good terms Sesshomaru" I told him kissing him again.

"Hn" was all he said before I sent him off his way with another kiss. I turned to walk inside but I came in head first with the door giving me a bad bang. turning the knob I walked inside and leaned against the door.

_This was truly something I did not see coming _I thought. walking towards my room I couldn't help but brush my finger tips against my lips to where his has been and smile. Today was one of the best days of my life since...Since forever.

This was the first time I smiled when I left on a sort of good note with Sesshomaru...hopefully this isn't so good to be true.

* * *

Whoa now that's a chapter

What will happen tomorrow with the Eli and I day?

Will Eli ever forgive Sesshomaru?

Will The wedding still continue?  
Will Naraku leave Rin alone for good and give her back what's rightfully hers?

Will Sesshomaru and Rin ever get back together

Will we ever be invited to Eli's Birthday party?

Will I even get cake?

Stay tune to find out more (and I do mean stay tune because it won't be soon)

Rocky Express signing off

Going...Going...Gone


End file.
